


Nevertheless I'm in Love with You

by robinwritesallthethings



Category: Magic City
Genre: Business Drama, F/M, Family Drama, Mob Drama, Romance, Self-Insert, Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-21 09:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 23,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11941206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinwritesallthethings/pseuds/robinwritesallthethings
Summary: Robin Ballard is the newest maid at the Miramar Playa. When she catches the eye of Ike Evans, their love blossoms fast, but there are a number of challenges in their way as Robin attempts to blend into Ike’s dangerous and glamorous world.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> The alternate cover for this story was made for me by [MagiKat409](http://archiveofourown.org/users/MagiKat409/pseuds/MagiKat409).

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike meets the Miramar Playa’s newest maid.

**Robin**

I straighten my dress and check my hair one more time as I take a deep breath.

I don’t know why I’m so anxious. Everything is perfect. My uniform is clean and pressed. My hair is neatly braided so it will be out of my way while I work. I already know I’ll do the job well; I’ve done it before, just not here.

But this is the Miramar Playa, the biggest hotel in Miami. I was lucky to get a chance in this place.

I’ve heard that Ike Evans, the owner, is good to his employees. He certainly pays better than anyone else, according to the paperwork I signed.

I head out of the locker room, making sure that I’m a few minutes early reporting for duty so I make a good first impression. The head maid smiles at me kindly and looks at her clipboard.

“Miss Ballard?” she confirms.

I nod. “Yes, ma’am.”

“It’s your first day, right? Are you nervous, honey?”

“A little, ma’am,” I answer honestly. “But I’ve worked as a maid in other hotels, so I understand the job.”

She nods. “Well, I have you down to clean Mr. Evans’ suite, if you’re up to it. Usually I don’t let anyone switch tasks, but I’d make an exception today.”

“I’m happy to do whatever you need me to, ma’am.” One room is pretty much the same as the other, and there’s no point in being timid about it. I also don’t want to cause any problems; high-maintenance employees aren’t exactly desirable.

“Good. You have your keys?”

“Yes, ma’am.”

“Then grab the cart and get going. Mr. Evans’ suite is large; it will probably take your whole shift to get it done.”

**Ike**

I rush into my suite, looking for the papers I know I had earlier. Things have been so hectic lately; I’d leave my own head behind if it wasn’t attached to my body.

I find what I’m looking for on the dining room table. I’m about to run back out the door, but then I hear a fetching gasp and turn around instead.

When I see the woman standing behind me, I actually forget how to breathe.

My wife’s been dead for two years. For two years, I’ve thrown myself into nothing but work.

I’ve made my hotel a success, but every day blends into the next. I hardly sleep. I barely eat. I smoke like a chimney and drink like a fish so that I don’t remember how empty it is in my bed.

I could have any woman I want; that’s what people say. It's not entirely true, but I've done well enough for myself to have choices.

But if my heart’s not in it, it doesn’t matter to me, and my heart's been closed off ever since Molly died.

I just assumed I would be alone forever. I haven’t been able to imagine my heart coming back to life again.

But suddenly, time is standing still and my heart is so full it’s about to burst. Suddenly, I’m in love for the second time, and I don’t know how it happened, because I’ve barely even looked at her.

She’s wearing a maid’s uniform, but I’ve never seen her before; she must be new. She’s short, and she has curves for days. As my eyes travel up to her face, I find plump, pink lips and the biggest hazel eyes I’ve ever seen. Her hair is pinned up artfully, and her round cheeks are tinged with a beautiful blush that’s growing darker by the second.

I know I’ve been staring longer than is polite, but I can’t seem to find my voice.

She saves me by speaking first. “Mr. Evans?” she asks uncertainly. “I’m sorry; they told me to clean, but if you’re going to be here, I can come back later.”

Finally, I regain my faculties. “I forgot something,” I explain, holding up the papers. My heart is beating so hard that it feels like it’s going to jump out of my chest.

“Of course, sir.” She twists her fingers together fretfully and I step forward impulsively, taking her hand in mine. She gasps again and I revel in how beautiful the sound is.

Her hands are small and so, so soft. I will myself not to lose my composure and try to turn on the charm I usually wear so easily. I raise her fingers to my lips and speak against her knuckles. “What’s your name? I haven’t seen you before.”

Her eyes get wider as my warm breath caresses her skin. “Robin Ballard, sir. It’s my first day.” She gasps a third time when I press my mouth firmly against her hand, kissing it tenderly.

“And how do you like the Miramar Playa so far? Be honest,” I tease, trying to make her feel comfortable. It must be awkward for her to find herself alone in a hotel room with any man, let alone the owner of the place. I want to make sure she understands that I’m not trying to take advantage. No matter how much I want her, I would never do that.

Somehow, I think she senses my sincerity, though her blush deepens further. “It’s the most beautiful hotel I’ve ever been in, Mr. Evans,” she answers candidly.

I smile at her, licking my lip. Her own lips part as she stares at my dimples.

I’m not a vain man, but I know what my best features are.

The phone in my suite rings, startling her. My eyes narrow slightly; people are waiting for me, but she has me distracted. “Excuse me for a moment.” I reluctantly let her hand go and make my way over to the phone. “Five minutes,” I inform the caller without hearing what they have to say, hanging up quickly and setting the papers down again.

I turn back to her, still smiling. “I’m afraid I’m needed,” I tell her ruefully. “Perk of the job.” I hesitate, feeling apprehensive. I haven’t done this since I first met my wife. “May I call you Robin?” I wonder, walking back over to her.

“Of course, Mr. Evans.” I stroke her face, which is even softer than her hands. She’s frozen in front of me, and I fervently hope I’m not scaring her.

“Ike, please. Call me Ike.” I run my fingers over her cheek repeatedly. I could stand here and touch her like this all day, but I don’t have the time. I wish I did. “Would you have dinner with me this evening, Robin?” I blurt out before I lose my courage.

I can tell that I’ve surprised her. She gazes up at me for a moment and then eventually replies, “Dinner, sir?”

“Ike,” I remind her gently, nodding. “Yes, Robin, dinner. After your shift is over. I’ll take you somewhere else, so you don’t have to eat where you work. Anywhere you want, if you have a request.”

She swallows and shakes her head. For a moment, I think she’s saying no and my heart sinks, but then she clarifies, “I don’t have any requests… Ike.” She licks her lips, as if my name sounds strange on them. “I just don’t understand why.”

That’s the question I was afraid she’d ask. What am I supposed to say?

Because I saw you and the world changed. Because I saw you and I’m alive again after two years of feeling like a walking corpse. Because I want you. Because I need you.

Because I love you.

“Because I’d like to know you better, Robin,” I settle on.

Apparently it’s a good response. She relaxes a bit and gives me a more genuine smile than she did before. “Really?” Her voice is shy and sweet, and I can’t help grinning.

“Really,” I assure her. “When are you done?”

“Six.”

“Then I’ll meet you in the lobby right after. Okay?”

“Okay.”

I allow myself the indulgence of leaning down and kissing her cheek. I let my lips linger there longer than is strictly appropriate for a casual goodbye kiss, but then again, this isn’t really a casual goodbye kiss, is it?

She breathes in deeply and shivers, leaning into my touch. I want nothing more than to really kiss her, but if I let myself do that now, I will definitely never make it back downstairs. I reluctantly pull back. “Six, Robin. I’ll be waiting.”

“I’ll be there, Ike,” she promises. I turn and jog to the door, more energized than I’ve been in two years. She calls out my name again and I whirl.

“Yes, Robin?” She holds my papers out to me and I chuckle, coming back to take them. “Thank you.” She nods, still smiling, still blushing.

It takes everything I have to leave.

**Robin**

The door closes behind Ike and I’m left alone again. I lean against the wall and take a deep breath.

What just happened?

Normally I would have been worried encountering a man alone in a hotel room. But the way Ike looked at me hadn’t been worrying at all, though it had produced plenty of other feelings that I’m trying to sort through now.

No man has ever looked at me like he did.

His eyes had gotten wide and started to shine. It was the look of someone who’s been paying attention to everything around them, but not really seeing it until that moment.

When he touched me, he’d been so gentle, and so warm. My skin is still tingling where his fingers were. I press my own fingers to my cheek, brushing them over the spot that he kissed.

All of his words were perfectly polite, but it felt like there were others underneath them that he couldn’t bring himself to say yet. I have no idea how that could be the case, though. We just met.

And he wants me to have dinner with him. Now that I’m not preoccupied with how utterly handsome he is and how good he smells, it occurs to me that agreeing to have dinner with my boss might not be the best decision I’ve ever made.

Then again, saying no to my boss’ dinner invitation might also not be a good decision, but somehow, I know that Ike isn’t like that.

I quickly turn my attention back to cleaning, trying not to overthink the situation. If I do, I’ll just be worked up when I meet him later.

But as I clean, I can’t help wondering about tonight. What should I do? How should I act? I’ve never actually been on a date before, and Ike Evans is a heck of a man to start with. I don’t know much about him personally, obviously, but I’ve heard plenty about him professionally.

They call him a king, and it occurs to me that I am certainly not fit to be a queen.

But he looked at me like I was one, and I don’t know a woman in the world who could ignore that.

Maybe it’s a bad idea. But maybe it’s not.

So while I have no idea what’s going to happen, I do know that I want to find out.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike takes Robin out to dinner.

**Robin**

I finish cleaning Ike’s suite with about ten minutes to spare in my shift, so I head back to the locker room to check in with the head maid and make sure she doesn’t need anything else from me before I leave.

When I arrive, the room is full and everyone is gossiping. Before I can find the head maid, she finds me, grabbing my arm and pulling me into the circle gathered in the center of the room. “Here she is!” she announces, sitting me down.

“Did you need me for something, ma’am?” I ask, leaning back a little as all of the girls crowd around me.

“You were in Mr. Evans’ suite today, right?” they all wonder. My cheeks color. No one could have possibly heard about what happened. Ike wouldn’t tell anyone, and I certainly didn’t. How do they know?

“I cleaned it,” I confirm.

“Did you see him?” one giggles. “Isn’t he so handsome?”

“See him?” I repeat uncertainly, ignoring the comment about his looks. “Um, he came in for a minute to get some papers. That was all.”

“But what kind of mood was he in? Was he happy?” another chimes in. I twist my hands together nervously.

“He just seemed like he was in a rush, to be honest.” I bite my lip. “Why?”

“Vic said that Ike told him he’s taking the night off because he has a date. He hasn’t taken a night off since his wife died.”

“Wife?” The word spills out before I can stop it.

“She died two years ago. Cancer. He hasn’t looked at a woman since, and trust me, he’s had plenty of offers.” I cover my mouth with my hand. I had no idea that Ike had been married and his wife had died.

“If he really has a date, it must be some special woman. I wonder who she is?” That sets off a series of questions that start to circulate around the room.

“What do you think she looks like?”

“What did she say that got his attention?”

“Do you think she really likes him, or is she just after his money?”

I tune the rest of the questions out after that one. Obviously, it’s occurred to me that Ike must be wealthy. That’s part of why I’m so anxious. Our worlds are entirely separate, as if that wasn’t clear from the fact that he owns the hotel I’m a maid in.

The head maid touches my shoulder, startling me. “Are you all right, dear?”

I nod a little too quickly. “Yes, ma’am,” I assure her quietly. “I just don’t like to gossip. I mean no offense.”

“None taken, dear.” She pats my arm. “You’ll do better here if you don’t gossip. You can leave a few minutes early. Are you doing anything fun tonight?”

“I have a date,” I reply, only realizing what I’ve said after I’ve said it. I’m hoping she won’t make the correlation, but she’s already looking at me curiously.

“I’ll let you get ready, then. Have a good night, honey.”

I quickly change out of my uniform and back into the dress I wore today. I’m glad it’s one of my nicer ones since I won’t have time to go home and change before meeting Ike. It’s sleeveless with a fitted bodice and full skirt, made of fabric with yellow and white polka dots and a lace collar that looks like flowers. I hope he’ll like it.

I slip on my bobby socks, nicely arranging the lace cuff around my ankle before putting on my saddle shoes. As I start to unpin my hair, I’m suddenly more self-conscious than usual.

I don’t dress like other women. I make my own clothes because I don’t like all the fake padding in the commercial ones. I don’t like heels or stockings, and I don’t wear jewelry or makeup, beyond just a little gloss to make my lips shiny. When Ike saw me before, I was working. What if he’s expecting something far more glamorous than what he gets?

My hair is more wavy than usual since it’s been pinned up. I fluff it out and it falls to just below my chin. It’s not styled or curled, but I like it. I reapply my lip gloss, grab my purse, and slip out of the locker room, I hope unnoticed.

There’s a back entrance for employees, but since Ike asked me to meet him in the lobby, I head that way instead. About halfway there, I become aware that all of the girls are following me, and not very subtly.

My face is getting redder and redder as I walk, and my heart is pounding in my chest. Everyone is going to see me walk over to him.

What if he’s not there? What if he looks at me and realizes that he made a huge mistake asking me out? What if everyone laughs at me because they all already know that I’m not good enough for him?

What in the world possessed me to say yes to a date with Ike Evans, the king of hotels in Miami?

I’m an absolute idiot, but I can’t back out now. I don’t want to hurt his feelings or embarrass him.

And, if I’m being entirely honest, after hearing what they said in the locker room, I want to know what he saw in me. What made him ask me out when he could have anyone? What made him ask me out after all this time being alone?

That strikes me as something special, and if I run away from it now, I’ll wonder about it for the rest of my life.

So I take a deep breath and step out into the lobby, my eyes scanning for Ike. When I finally see him standing by the stairs, I realize that he’s seen me already.

He’s looking at me the same way he looked at me in his hotel suite, but with more excitement.

He’s not wearing the suit he had on earlier. He’s dressed casually in black pants and shoes and a cream-colored top that hangs beautifully on his broad shoulders. It’s loose, with a striped sweater pattern on the front and a few buttons underneath the collar. He has most of them undone, and I can see his dark curls of chest hair.

He raises his hand to me in a little wave as I walk over to him, grinning. His face is freshly shaved and shows off his amazing dimples to perfection. He really is an extraordinarily handsome man, but he doesn’t seem vain about it.

When I reach him, my shyness finally overtakes me and I glance down at my feet. I gasp when his long fingers cup and raise my chin so I’m looking into his sparkling hazel eyes.

He takes one of my hands in his free one, raising it to his lips and kissing it, sighing happily. “You are stunning, Robin,” he compliments me.

I laugh and shake my head. “These are just my everyday clothes, Ike.”

“Then clearly you’re stunning every day.” He glances over my shoulder. “We have an audience,” he observes.

I bite my lip. “They were talking about you in the locker room,” I murmur. “About how you have a date. I made the mistake of mentioning that I was going on a date and I think they realized. I’m sorry.”

He kisses my hand again. “Why are you apologizing, Robin? It’s all right. You didn’t do anything wrong at all.” He gazes at me and licks his lips. “Did they say something that bothered you?”

I sigh. My face is so readable. “Not bothered, exactly,” I hedge. Ike just looks at me, waiting patiently. I sigh again. “They said you had a wife. That she died. And that you haven’t seen anyone since. They seem to think there must be something special about whoever caught your eye, and, well, I’m… not special, Ike.”

He doesn’t hesitate. “You’re wrong. I don’t know why yet, but I know you’re wrong.” He kisses my knuckles one more time before shifting, putting one arm around my shoulders, still holding my hand in the other. “Come on, sweetheart. My car’s out front.”

**Ike**

I walk Robin out to my car, shaking my head just a bit at the valet, letting him know that I’ll open her door. As I let her go, I smell her hair, savoring her fresh, clean scent. I walk back to my side of the car and slip behind the wheel, pulling her close. She looks up at me with a small, sweet smile.

“Still don’t have any requests?” I check. She shakes her head and I kiss her temple. “Okay.” I lean my head against hers, keeping my arm around her and driving with one hand. She stays quiet, but I feel her relax a little as we get away from the hotel.

I feel comfortable with her, despite the silence. Waiting an entire afternoon to see and touch her again was almost unbearable. I just want her close to me all the time.

I still haven’t decided what I’m going to say to her, though one particular idea is sticking out in my mind. I already know that I can’t play it cool. I want her too much.

And if losing Molly taught me anything, it’s that life is too short to wait for what you want. You have to take it when you find it.

I just don’t want to scare her away. I already know that I’m going to be devastated if she rejects me, but it’s hard to expect her to feel the way I do this fast, especially considering the differences between us.

But those differences don’t matter to me.

She matters to me.

She’s everything to me already, and I just need to make her see it.

I think she’s noticed already. She’s definitely perceptive. A lot of people who work in hotels are; it’s important for understanding what the guests want. I just don’t know how she feels about it, and that’s what’s making me worried.

I take her to my favorite diner. I could get us into almost any restaurant in Miami, but I don’t want to intimidate her by taking her somewhere fancy. It takes a while to learn how to fit in places like that; I remember it all too well.

Besides, she seems like she appreciates simplicity. I can see it in the way she looks. The loose, unstyled hair. The lack of jewelry and makeup. Her dress is beautiful, form-fitting like the fashions are today, but there’s nothing artificial in it; no petticoats, no padding. She’s real, and I like it.

I get out of the car, squeezing her shoulder so she stays close and I can help her out on my side. She looks at the diner curiously, her smile widening as I escort her inside. I ask for a booth in the back corner so we have a little privacy.

I let her slide onto the seat before I slide on next to her and put my arm back around her shoulders. She looks at me in surprise and I grin. “Hi,” I tell her, kissing her nose. She blushes and grins back, resting her head on my shoulder. “Do you need a menu, sweetheart?”

She shakes her head. “No. I know what I want.”

“So do I,” I whisper, kissing her cheek. She takes a shaky breath and curls closer to me.

The waitress comes over to take our order. I let Robin go first. She orders half of a club sandwich with a small order of fries and a cherry soda. I feel really, honestly hungry for the first time in two years, so I ask for meatloaf, mashed potatoes, and coffee. Then we’re alone again.

“Tell me about you, Robin,” I request. “Are you from Miami originally?”

She shakes her head, shifting so she can gaze up at me. “Michigan. I only came here a few months ago.” She bites her lip, clearly holding something back.

I stroke her cheek. “Why did you come here, Robin? I’m not trying to make you uncomfortable, but I always want you to be honest with me.”

She nods carefully. “All right. I, um, didn’t have the best family life. My parents divorced when I was young. It made things hard. I took care of my brothers a lot while trying to deal with the fact that my parents hate each other. As soon as I started working, I started saving so I could leave. I finally managed.”

I smooth a strand of her hair over her ear, filled with concern. “Are you all right, Robin? Is anyone looking for you? Trying to hurt you?”

She reaches up and cups my cheek in her hand. She has a look on her face that I haven’t seen yet, and I’m trying to decipher what it means.

Then her eyes get wet and she smiles prettily. “Oh, Isaac,” she says softly. “No, it’s nothing like that. But thank you so much for asking.”

My heart skips a beat when she says my full name. I recognize that I’ve touched her somewhere down deep, and suddenly I realize how alone she must be. Far from home, a family she can’t rely on, probably not many friends here yet.

My stomach is tight, but I follow the moment. I cup her cheek in my hand, leaning down and pressing my mouth to hers. I make the kiss soft and sweet, barely moving my lips, just resting against her, tasting her.

She’s trembling, and so am I.

And now that I’m kissing her, now that I know what she tastes like, I want her even more than I did before.

**Robin**

Ike’s kiss is making me breathless.

I’ve never been kissed before, and I can’t imagine a more perfect first kiss.

I’ve been literally alone for the past few months. I still don’t really know anyone here, but it’s more than that. I’ve been alone my whole life, always fending for myself and others. So when Ike asked me if I was all right, it just opened up a part of me that’s been hiding for a long time.

He liked it when I said his full name. I could tell. So when our lips finally separate, I say it again.

“Isaac…”

He kisses me again immediately, harder this time. I slide my hand from his cheek into his hair, holding onto his shirt with the other.

I’ve completely forgotten that we’re in public until the waitress sets our drinks down, clearing her throat.

The moment breaks and I hide my face in Ike’s shoulder, embarrassed to be caught kissing in a diner booth. Out of the corner of my eye, I see that the waitress is blushing.

“My apologies, sir, ma’am. Your food will be out shortly.”

“Not a problem,” Ike assures her. “Thank you, ma’am.” She walks away hurriedly and he bends his head, kissing my hair gently. “Are you okay down there, honey?”

“That was my first kiss,” I admit. I wasn’t going to tell him, but I get the distinct impression that he’s going to like the revelation.

He does. He tucks my hair behind my ear again and then touches my lips with his finger. “Was it worth waiting for?” He sounds so hopeful and so nervous at the same time.

I smile up at him, smoothing his hair where I mussed it with my fingers. “It was, Isaac.”

He shivers a little. “I like it when you call me Isaac,” he confesses.

I nod. “I can tell.”

The waitress comes back with our food. Ike thanks her again and I smile at her. The sandwich she’s set in front of me looks delicious, but my stomach has butterflies fluttering in it and I don’t know if I can eat.

“You need to eat, Robin.” Ike nudges me gently. “You worked all day. At least a little. Please.”

I know he’s right. I pick up one section of the sandwich and start nibbling on it. He starts to eat too, keeping one arm around my waist.

After a few bites, he asks, “Why did you choose Miami?”

“I like the beach and the ocean, and it was about as far away as I could go,” I answer truthfully. “Plus I don’t like the snow.”

Ike squeezes my waist. “May I take you to the Miramar’s private beach after dinner? I think you’d like it.”

“I would like that very much, Isaac.”

He shivers again and I smile. Knowing how I make him feel is already going to my head. I have no idea why he thinks I’m so alluring, but I’m falling under his spell.

My brain is telling me that we’re too different. That I don’t fit in his world. That my life isn’t compatible with his. It’s telling me that I should get out while I still can, before not having him is too much to bear.

But my heart is telling me that it’s too late for that already.

**Ike**

We’re quiet through the rest of dinner. Part of me wants to bombard her with a thousand questions, but the other part wants to just let things happen. I’ll discover everything I want to know eventually.

As long as she stays.

So that’s my goal. To get her to stay. To get her to be mine.

Everything else can wait. If she’s mine, everything else will happen on its own.

I take her to the beach behind the Miramar. The main part is crowded with guests, of course, but closer to the road, it’s empty. We leave our shoes and socks in the car and I take her arm, guiding her down to the sand.

She breathes in sharply as she sees the water. The sun set some time ago, and the moon is shining off of the waves. Her skin shines when the moonlight hits it.

She skips to the edge of the ocean. I let my arm slip from hers, tilting my head, watching her. My eyes graze over her shapely ankles and feet before moving back up to her face.

She turns to me as the water runs over her toes, and she’s so breathtakingly beautiful that it makes my heart hurt.

I know I can’t wait any longer.

Before I can say anything, her quiet question reaches my ears. “Do you not like the water?”

I smile at her and shake my head. “I don’t prefer the beach or the water.”

She laughs, walking back over to me and putting her hand on my chest. “You built a hotel on the beach in Miami, Isaac.”

My smile widens as I wrap my arm around her waist, pulling her close. “I like being ironic,” I tease, smoothing her hair out of her face as it blows in the gentle breeze.

“You didn’t have to bring me here,” she points out softly.

“I wanted to make you happy,” I tell her, cupping her cheek in my palm. “All I want is to make you happy, Robin.”

I kiss her again, and this time I don’t hold back. I kiss her deeply, passionately, tasting each one of her lips before tracing them with my tongue. Her lips part and she moans. The sound is so low that I almost can’t hear her, but I definitely feel it.

Suddenly, her hands are pushing against my chest. I pull away reluctantly, looking down at her. “What’s wrong, Robin?” I wonder sadly.

She bites her lip, obviously distressed. “What are we doing, Isaac?” she starts. “What are you doing to me? This is so intense, and it’s so fast, and I have no idea why. I don’t understand what you see in me. I’m a maid, Isaac. A maid in your hotel. You’re the king. Your life is all glamour and glitz, and I’m just ordinary. More than ordinary. Boring. I don’t look like the women who stay in your hotel, and I don’t want to. I don’t know anything about your world except that I don’t belong in it. But for some reason, when you look at me, I believe that I do, and that’s so dangerous, because I don’t. I really don’t. What are we doing, Isaac? We have to stop before we’re in too deep. We have to stop.”

I pull her back to me, pressing my forehead against hers, holding her tight. “I’m already in too deep, Robin. I’ve been there since I saw you today. All I’ve been thinking about is you. Everything changed for me in that moment. I want you. I need you. I’m alive again for the first time in two years, and it’s because of you, and I can’t let it go. And I don’t want to wait. Life’s too short to wait.”

She looks at me desperately. Her eyes are wet again as she asks, “What do you want, Isaac? You have to tell me what you want. I don’t know what you want.”

I’m never going to get a better opening than that.

So I get down on one knee and pull out the ring I’ve had in my pocket all night.

“I want you to marry me, Robin.”


	3. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin answers Ike’s surprising question.

**Robin**

“I want you to marry me, Robin.”

My hands fly to my mouth as I gasp loudly.

This cannot possibly be happening. I’m dreaming. I have to be.

There is no other reason why Ike Evans would be down on one knee in front of me holding a ring that’s got to be worth more than all the money I’ve had in my entire life.

I move one hand to my arm and close my eyes, pinching myself.

But when I open them, I’m still standing on the beach behind the Miramar Playa, and Ike is still down on his knee in front of me.

He smiles, but the smile is forced; his eyes are filled with fear. “You’re not dreaming, Robin,” he assures me. “Marry me?” he repeats, reaching up and taking my hand.

I take a deep breath and say the only thing I can think of in this incredibly surreal moment. “Isaac, you can’t possibly be serious.”

He squeezes my hand tighter. “I’m serious, Robin. I want you to marry me.”

I know he’s telling the truth. I can see the sincerity in his eyes. I can hear the honesty in his voice.

The problem is that the truth doesn’t make any sense.

“Isaac, you don’t even know me,” I protest. “I don’t even know you. We just met today.”

“Does that matter?” he wonders. Once again, he’s being sincere, and I sigh.

“You can’t fall in love with someone that fast, Isaac.”

“I thought that was true until I saw you,” he counters.

It’s the perfect thing to say. It’s what I wanted him to say, deep down in my heart. I want romance. I want love. I crave it. I’m so tired of being alone. And I’ve always imagined what it would be like. The first date, the first kiss, being proposed to.

But I never expected all of it to happen in one night, and I’m terrified. It’s too much.

So, against my better judgment, I bite my lip and start to cry.

Ike stands immediately and wraps me up in his arms, which makes me cry harder. I want his comfort, but he’s also the source of all of my confused feelings.

“Robin, don’t cry, please,” Ike begs. I can hear the pain in his voice. “Just tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it. Whatever’s wrong, I’ll fix it.”

“I don’t know what to say, Isaac!” I sob.

“All you have to do is say yes or no,” he reminds me sadly.

“Is it that simple for you, Isaac?” I wipe tears from my cheeks. “It’s not that simple. It’s not that simple at all.”

“Why not?” He’s genuinely curious, and I’m completely baffled. How can a man who relies on his intuition to run his business be so obtuse about this?

All I can think to do is repeat what I said before. “Because I don’t know you, Isaac! You don’t know me! We just started getting to know each other!”

“What do you want to know?” he wonders desperately.

I blink, furiously wiping at the tears that keep falling from my eyes. “What?” I ask in exasperation.

“What do you want to know? You said you don’t know me. So what do you want to know? I’ll tell you anything. I’ll tell you everything.”

“Isaac, that’s not…” I sigh. “I’m not looking for a fact sheet. I don’t mean know like that. It takes time to get to know a person, really, doesn’t it?”

Ike looks at me mournfully. “Yes. No. I don’t know. I don’t know, Robin. All I know is that I love you, and I just thought… I just thought that everything else could come after. Life is too short to wait when you know what you want.”

“You said that before,” I murmur. Suddenly, I realize that I’m an idiot. Of course he’s diving in headfirst, considering. “This is about your wife,” I add carefully. “About losing her.”

“You never know how much time you have, Robin,” he tells me. “You never know when it’s up. We were happy, we had this whole life together, and then she was gone. It took me so long to love her the right way. To feel the way about her that I do about you right now.”

My eyes get wide and I reach up and gently touch his face. “Isaac, I…”

“I just didn’t want to wait,” he reveals. “Even the afternoon without you felt unbearable. I…” Now he turns away from me, stepping forward and running a hand through his hair. “I just never thought I’d feel like this ever again. I thought I’d be alone for the rest of my life. Everyone kept telling me to remarry. They said I’d be happier, and that my children needed a mother. But I just couldn’t imagine being with anyone who wasn’t Molly. Not until I saw you today.”

That’s a lot to process, so what slips out of me is, I suppose, the natural question. “Children?”

He looks back at me and nods. “I have three. Stevie and Danny are grown. 21 and 18. Lauren’s only eight, almost nine.” He pauses and turns around fully. “I suppose I should have mentioned that,” he says sheepishly.

“Before you ask a girl to marry you? It could be relevant,” I admit, finally smiling a little. Ike smiles back and walks over to me again. “How old are you?” I add curiously.

He grins. “42. How old are you?”

“24,” I answer slowly. “Does that bother you?”

He shakes his head. “Does it bother you?” I shake my head back at him.

“Okay.” He gathers me up in his arms once more. “I’m sorry,” he apologizes. “I shouldn’t have put so much pressure on you.”

I step closer to him, resting my head against his chest and putting my arms around his neck. “Just… let me explain, Isaac. Please. I’ve enjoyed tonight; I hope that’s been obvious. And I don’t want to hurt you, Isaac. The last thing I want to do is hurt you.”

I shiver in his arms as the breeze rolls off the water and he pulls me closer. “Come to the lounge with me?” he requests. “It’s quiet enough so that we can talk, but it’s warmer.”

I nod. “I’d like that, Isaac.” I’m not ready for the night to be over, and I really do want to explain how I’m feeling to him.

“Come on, sweetheart.” He kisses my forehead and wraps his arm securely around my shoulders to guide me back to the car. 

**Ike**

The lounge isn’t very busy at night. It’s meant more for coffee, breakfast, and lunch; by dinner, guests are usually downstairs in the club, relaxing by the pool, or out on the town. I steer Robin towards a booth in the back so we can sit next to each other again, letting her get in first and then sliding in next to her.

I’m very glad that she’s still here. I’m kicking myself for being so rushed about things and not considering how she might react. I know that she has feelings for me; she wears her heart on her sleeve, so it’s easy to tell. I suppose that made me a little too confident. I forgot all about not wanting to scare her with the intensity of my need.

I still want her to marry me. I’d find someone to marry us right now if that was what she wanted.

But I know that I have to respect how this situation might make her feel.

Before we can start, a waiter comes over and sets a tumbler of scotch in front of me. “Can I get anything for your companion, sir?” he inquires kindly. I glance down at Robin.

“Oh, no thank you,” she answers quietly. “I don’t drink.”

“We have a wide selection of non-alcoholic beverages, ma’am. Coffee, hot chocolate. We also serve the very popular mocktails, the Shirley Temple and the Roy Rogers.”

I grin down at her. “Get whatever you want, honey.”

She blushes and orders a Shirley Temple. The waiter brings it back almost immediately and politely leaves us alone.

“You know, my eight-year-old daughter orders those.” I wink at her and she blushes more, poking me with a finger.

“Now you’re teasing,” she chastises me.

“Just a little,” I confirm, grabbing my glass. I eye it thoughtfully. “Do you mind if I drink?”

“Not at all,” she responds, idly plucking the cherry out of her glass and delicately eating it.

I swallow carefully. I know she isn’t doing it on purpose, but she’s very alluring, and she didn’t just wake me up emotionally. I’m suddenly very aware that I haven’t had sex since before Molly died. I’ve barely even masturbated.

But that is definitely not something I need to be thinking about right now. I can tell that she’s working up to telling me some very serious things.

I brush my nose against her temple. “Any time you’re ready, Robin.”

She meticulously sets her cherry stem down on a napkin and takes a sip of her drink. I take a sip of mine and set it back down in front of me as she snuggles close, resting her cheek on my shoulder. I drop my head so that my ear is near her mouth, squeezing her waist comfortingly and reaching for her hand, holding it gently in mine.

“I’m sorry if I upset you, Isaac,” she starts. “Everything you’ve said has been perfect and beautiful. It’s exactly what I’ve always dreamed a man would say to me when he fell in love with me. It’s just so fast, and that scares me. But I need you to know that I’m not scared of you, Isaac. I can tell that you’re sincere and honest. What scares me is everything else.”

“Why?” I wonder softly, rubbing her fingers in between mine.

She thinks for a moment before finally admitting, “Because so much of life is uncertain, Isaac. And I don’t know how to balance my desires with my fears.”

“I understand,” I reply soothingly. I really do. Between my kids, my hotel, and Molly, I’ve faced my share of fears.

She looks up at me. “What are you afraid of?”

I smile sadly. “I’m afraid of how much I love you already,” I reveal. “I’m afraid because I love you more every second. I’m afraid to let you out of my sight because something might happen to you while I’m not there.” I take a deep breath before murmuring, “I’m afraid of you dying like Molly did and leaving me alone again.”

I risk glancing at her; her eyes are wide and filling with tears. “Isaac…”

I lean down and give her a sweet, gentle kiss. “Just tell me what you’re afraid of, Robin. Give me a chance to tell you that the fear is worth the risk. That’s something my life has taught me over and over again. And the thing I’m most afraid of is not having you at all, honey. I don’t want fear to be the thing that keeps us apart, because it’s not enough. You can’t let it rule you.”

She nods and touches my face, her thumb stroking the hollow of my dimple. “When my parents got divorced, Isaac, a lot changed for me. Logistically, it was difficult. My father was around; we saw him every Tuesday night and every other weekend, and on alternating holidays. Christmas was shared. We spent the morning with my mother and the afternoon with him. My brothers and I got lost in the shuffle as they both tried to adapt. It was unusual enough to have divorced parents. Divorced parents who were both still involved was stranger.”

“I took care of my brothers most of the time. I grew up fast. I grew up faster when my father told me the truth. My mother had had an affair; that was why they split up. He told me that I wasn’t allowed to tell anyone. That was hard enough, but then my mother married the man she’d cheated with. I had to live with him for several years, and it wore on me. He also isn’t a very nice man, so that didn’t help.”

“My father got remarried too. It was hard to bounce back and forth, and to be caught between all sorts of new family members. When I turned eighteen, I escaped to college for a while.”

“You went to college?” I ask, smiling.

She smiles too, nodding. “I have an English degree. I used it to teach for a while. I looked for teaching jobs when I got here, but my timing was bad and nothing was available. It’s why I’ve been doing the maid work instead.”

I smooth her hair over her ear gently. “So you’re afraid of being cheated on, sweetheart? Because I wouldn’t ever cheat on you. That’s not the type of man I am. I know some men, especially the kind who come here, don’t mind being unfaithful, but I mind. If I’m yours, you get me in ways that no one else does.”

“I know, Isaac,” she assures me. “It’s not the infidelity that worries me. Especially not with you. I know you wouldn’t cheat.” She sighs and clings to me. Her heart is beating rapidly, so I pull her as close as I can, surrounding her with my arms, trying to make her feel safe.

I can tell that she’s starting to cry again when she continues. I hold her tight, biting my lip. I don’t want her to hurt.

“I asked my mother why,” she declares mournfully. “I asked her why she and my father weren’t together anymore. She told me that they just fell out of love, Isaac. And now that I’m an adult, I understand why she said it that way, and I know what she meant. But I was eight, Isaac. Eight years old, and I thought that meant that anybody could just stop loving you at any time for no reason at all. I’ve spent almost my entire life trying to be what people wanted so that they would never stop loving me. I lost myself in the process.”

She wipes her eyes and sniffles a little. I pull a handkerchief from my pocket and dab at her eyes. “Thank you,” she whispers. “I just barely know who I am, Isaac. I decided to leave and come here so I could figure it out. And now you’re asking me to marry you and all I can think about is how much I’d have to change to fit into your world.”

“I don’t want you to change, Robin,” I answer immediately. “I want you to be you. I like you. Just the way you are.”

“I know you do,” she tells me, reaching up and touching my face again. “But there are expectations for any woman who marries you, Isaac. She’ll be expected to be glamorous and fashionable and a social butterfly, and that’s not me, Isaac. I like staying home and reading a book and snuggling in front of the fireplace. I want a family that I can stay home and raise. I don’t drink, I don’t smoke, and I’m a terrible dancer. And I’m a maid, Isaac. No matter what else I’ve been, I’ll always be the maid who married the king. I am not who you are expected to be with, and I don’t want that to come between us, Isaac.”

I can’t blame her for thinking this way. I remember what it’s like. So I lift her onto my lap and smile at her. “Do you know who I was before I was the king of hotels in Miami, Robin?” I tease.

She shakes her head. “I don’t, Isaac.”

“I was a hotel cabana boy and a bouncer,” I confess.

She laughs in disbelief. “You were not!”

“I was. The finest hotel cabana boy there ever was, perhaps, but still. I was just the help. It was always my dream to have my own hotel, but I had to earn it.”

“How did you?”

“I married Molly Bannock, one of the princesses of Miami. This beach used to belong to her family estate. She supported my dream, so she helped me get it so I could build the hotel. Oh, her family was not happy with me or her,” I remember, laughing. “Marrying the Jewish towel boy.”

“You’re Jewish?”

“Bad Jewish,” I quip. “I rarely go to temple and I like bacon.” She giggles and I kiss her nose. “Does it bother you that I’m Jewish?”

“Of course not, Isaac.”

“Well, it bothers them.” I wave my hand around us. “Those same people who will expect my wife to be glamorous and fashionable and all of that. I learned how to handle them, Robin, but I still don’t fit in. I forced my way into their world and made it mine and now I just won’t leave. They have to deal with me, so they do. I can show you how to do it too. But you don’t have to be them. Be better than them. Be you.”

“Is it really that easy?” Her voice is wistful.

I shake my head. “It’s not easy. But it was the price for what I wanted. And it’s the price for you, if you want me.”

She bites her lip. “What about your kids, Isaac?” she wonders softly. “What will they think? Everybody’s going to assume that I’m after your money and a comfortable life. Aren’t they going to think that too? I know how hard it can be for children when a parent gets remarried.”

“I don’t know how they’ll feel about it,” I tell her honestly. “It’s not something we’ve ever talked about. I would talk to them about it, Robin. I know it might be hard for them, and I know it might be hard for you too, but we can make it work. I love my children, Robin, more than anything, but I love you too. And I know you’ll be good to them.”

She flushes. “I would be.” She looks up at me nervously. “Do you… want more?” she asks timidly.

I grin and kiss her nose again. “I always wanted more,” I admit. “I’ll give you all the babies you want, Robin.”

She doesn’t answer. I know that I’ve given her a lot to think about. She just needs time; as hard as it may be, I need to give that to her. “Why don’t I take you home, honey?” I urge gently. “You can sleep on it and we can talk about it tomorrow.”

After a moment, she nods carefully. “Okay. Thank you, Isaac.”

“You’re welcome, sweetheart. Let’s go.”

****

Robin’s quiet on the ride home, but she stays tucked into my side, which I’m grateful for. I really don’t want to leave her alone, but I know she needs it.

I’m even more disturbed when I get to the house where she rents a room. It’s not a good neighborhood, and I'm afraid that something will happen to her here. I walk her to the door, smoothing her hair over her ear one more time.

“Will you be all right, Robin?”

She nods. “Yes, Isaac. Thank you.”

“Are you sure?” I ask, looking around worriedly.

She smiles. “Yes, Isaac. I know what you’re concerned about. I’ll be fine.”

I lean down and kiss her slowly, savoring the taste and feel of her. I don’t know when I’ll get it again, and that’s already making me ache. She kisses me back with the same carefulness, sighing when I finally let her lips go.

I take a card from my wallet and slip it into her hand. “This is my private number, Robin. If you need anything, call me. No matter what time it is. Please.”

“I will, Isaac.” I kiss her forehead and hold her close.

I wish she would just say yes. I wish she was mine right now. But I will give her space.

I let her go, smiling sadly. She seems conflicted, but she doesn’t stop me.

I’m halfway down the walk when I hear her say my name.

“Isaac?”

I turn and gaze at her longingly. “Robin?”

She twists her hands together nervously and whispers, “Yes.”

My heart skips a beat and my eyes get wide. “Yes?”

She nods. Tears are streaming down her cheeks as she repeats, “Yes. I want to marry you, Isaac.” Her voice gets so small as she adds, “Please don’t leave me. Please don’t leave me alone.”

I run back down the walk and gather her up in my arms, lifting her, holding her close, cupping her head in one of my hands. “Never, Robin,” I promise her. “You’ll never be alone again. I’m right here, honey, and I love you.”

“I love you, Isaac,” she sobs. “I’m so sorry. I’m so sorry I hurt you.”

“Shh, sweetheart,” I soothe her. “You don’t have anything to be sorry for. It’s all right.”

I hold her until she stops crying, rocking her in my arms. I can’t even describe how happy I am in this moment.

“I love you, Isaac,” she murmurs again.

I tip her chin up, giving her a brief kiss. “I love you too, Robin. Now let me take you home.”


	4. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike takes Robin home.

**Robin**

Ike practically carries me back to his car. I curl into his side again once he’s in the driver’s seat. Before he starts the car, he reaches into his pocket and pulls out the ring he proposed with earlier. The band is gold, and the diamond on it is enormous.

“It’s beautiful, Isaac,” I say softly.

He smiles. “It had to be to stand up to you.”

I flush and he kisses my cheek. As he pulls away from the curb, he slings his long arm around me. After a moment, he finally asks, “What changed your mind?”

I gaze at the ring as I answer. “I didn’t change my mind until you started to walk away,” I admit. “As soon as I saw you leaving, I knew that I didn’t want to be without you. I realized that if you’re willing to take a chance even after everything you’ve been through, any objections I could come up with were small in comparison. And you’re right, Isaac. If the only thing I’m worried about is the fear that things might not work out the way I imagine, that shouldn’t be enough to keep me away.” He squeezes my shoulder and I snuggle closer to him. “I love you, Isaac,” I add quietly. “I feel so strange saying it because we just met, but I do.”

“I love you too, Robin,” he assures me. “I’m going to give you everything you want. Everything you need. I promise.” He turns and kisses my forehead briefly.

“The only thing I want and need is you, Isaac,” I murmur. “I can live without everything else.” I peek up at him. He’s got a huge smile on his face, and his gorgeous dimples are clearly visible.

I sigh, leaning against him, watching as the Miramar Playa appears through the trees like magic.

No matter what’s ahead for us, I’ve found my new home.

****

Back at the hotel, Ike takes my hands in his and draws me up out of the car before leaving the keys with the valet. I sink into his embrace and he just holds me for a minute, his lips on my forehead, his hand in my hair. I can feel people staring at us, but I will myself not to care. I have to get used to people staring if I’m with Ike, because it’s not going to stop.

Ike turns, wrapping one arm around my waist and reaching for my hand. He holds it so that the ring he’s given me is clearly visible. I smile shyly, blushing madly as he walks me through the lobby to the elevator. I can’t hear the whispers that follow us clearly, but I can imagine what people are saying.

I force those thoughts away before they can form. I want to be happy right now, and that’s certainly not the way to do it.

The elevator attendant doesn’t have to ask what floor Ike is going to. She raises her eyebrows at both of us, eyeing the ring on my finger, but she stays silent. Ike lets go of my hand, tipping my chin up and grinning at me.

“Don’t worry about them, honey,” he urges. “You’re with me.”

Then he’s kissing me again, and I forget about everything else.

This kiss is different than the others. Those kisses were exploratory, just a little tentative, and hopeful.

Now he’s kissing me like a man who knows that he’s won. He’s confident and passionate and more than a little possessive.

I curl my fingers into his shirt, leaning up into his kiss. I know he can feel me trembling, and it just makes him bolder. I moan as his tongue slips into my mouth so he can taste me.

By the time we reach our floor, my head is spinning. Ike pulls away slowly, brushing our noses together teasingly.

“Come on, sweetheart.” I let him support me as we step off the elevator and walk to his door.

As we enter the suite, I smile to myself. I was just here a few hours ago, but everything has changed. “This is a wonderfully clean suite you have, Isaac,” I tease, though my voice is still a little breathless.

He chuckles. “It is indeed, Miss Ballard,” he teases back. “You give excellent service.”

He pulls me back into his arms, running his long fingers up and down my spine. “Are you tired, Robin?” he asks softly. I nod, sinking into his embrace again. He kisses my cheek. “Let me put you to bed, honey.”

Ike stops by the phone, quickly dialing a number. “Vic? It’s Ike. I need some things. From Bel’s. Yes. Our normal hospitality set for VIP wives and the purple nightgown and peignoir set that’s in the window. To my suite, please. Yes. Right away. Thank you.” He hangs up and turns so he can kiss my forehead. “I’ll have something for you to sleep in in just a minute, sweetheart.”

“You don’t have to do that, Isaac.” He chuckles and guides me to his bedroom.

“I told you, Robin,” he murmurs, combing his fingers through my hair. “Anything you want or need.” He strokes his hands down my neck to my collar. “Let me take care of you, honey.”

I look around a little shyly. “Are your kids here, Isaac?”

He shakes his head. “Lauren’s spending some time with my father. He lives nearby. Danny’s away with friends looking at colleges. Stevie’s traveling on business for me. They’ll all be back in a few days. You can meet them after you’ve settled in a bit.”

“Okay.” I glance at the bed, breathing heavily, not sure what’s about to happen.

“Are you all right, Robin?” Ike’s fingers continue their path down my arms.

“A lot has happened tonight,” I admit. “What comes next?”

“Whatever you want, sweetheart. I can sleep on the couch in the suite so you can have the bed to yourself.”

I immediately shake my head. “Please stay,” I request, biting my lip.

“Of course,” he whispers, bending his head and kissing me again.

This time, he pulls me as close as he can, running his warm hands all over the curves of my body. My lips part against his as he cups my face and he tastes them again, sucking each one gently.

He pulls away reluctantly when there’s a knock on his door. “Wait here,” he says, kissing my forehead.

He steps out into the suite and I sit on the edge of the bed, my heart racing. This is completely unfamiliar territory for me; I have no idea what I’m doing, and I don’t know what Isaac wants.

He comes back into the room a moment later carrying a small gift bag and an armful of gorgeous purple silk and chiffon. He sets everything on the bed and then sits next to me, sliding his hand over the small of my back. “Are you okay, Robin?”

I nod shortly, looking at him with wide eyes. “I just don’t know what I’m supposed to do now, Isaac.”

He scoots closer, kissing my temple. “Why don’t you get ready for bed and we’ll take it from there?” he suggests. “Do you want help, or should I leave you alone?”

My cheeks flush, and I deliberately don’t look at him so I can tell him the truth. “I want you to see me,” I confess quietly. “So that if you don’t like what you see, you can change your mind.”

One of his hands slides over my hip; the other grazes my thigh. “Robin, I know it’s all you under your dress,” he murmurs. “I can tell, and I like it. Trust me.”

“I trust you, Isaac,” I whisper. “I’ve never felt as safe as I do right now. But I’ve never felt more vulnerable either.” I take a deep, shaky breath. “You’ve made me need you, Isaac. And need scares me.”

**Ike**

I move my arms, slipping one under her knees and the other around her waist so that I can lift her into my lap. She puts her arms around my neck and looks up at me. Her eyes are shimmering, and I can see everything in them. Her desire, her fear, her desperate need. I wonder if my eyes look the same.

I love her more as every moment passes. Her simple beauty, her vulnerability, her bravery. The way she calls me Isaac, the slight tremble in her lips when I kiss her. She’s so much more than I thought she was, and the first time I saw her, I thought she was the world.

It turns out she’s the universe.

“I need you too, Robin,” I assure her. “I won’t ever hurt you. I will provide for you. I will protect you. I will make a life for you. I will love you, Robin. Forever. I swear it.”

“You’ll have all of me, Isaac,” she pledges. “But I’m not just a body. I’m not one of them, those women who walk through your hotel every day. I’ve lived through things they’ll never have to live through, and I’ve survived. I’m still here, in spite of everything. I want to be yours, but it has to be completely, Isaac. No secrets. No hiding. I can’t live like that. I won’t.”

“Oh, honey, you won’t have to,” I promise. “Not with me. I’m yours completely too. That’s the absolute truth.”

This time, she leans forward and kisses me. I swallow carefully as she stands, turning so her back is facing me. I run my fingers up the zipper of her dress, standing myself. I’m overwhelmed by everything she’s making me feel; her smell and her closeness are intoxicating. I’m feeling so many things I thought I would never feel again, and I’m relieved and guilty at the same time.

I start to kiss Robin’s neck, sliding her zipper down. She shudders as her dress loosens and I slide my hands inside the fabric, pushing it her from her shoulders and down her arms. I inhale sharply as I watch her heavy, full breasts fall free. It’s unusual, but she’s not wearing a bra; the bodice of her dress is just elegantly designed. Her breasts are even softer and rounder than they looked in her dress, and now her rosy pink nipples are standing at attention.

I pull her dress down the rest of the way until it pools at her feet, running my palm over the front and back of her lone undergarment. She’s not wearing any of the rigid shaping clothes that are so popular with women right now. She’s completely natural.

I can tell she’s made her panties herself, just like her dress. The waist isn’t as high as fashion would dictate, and they cover her comfortably, rather than trying to squeeze her into a particular shape. I wonder if she’s often self-conscious. Though her large breasts and hips match the ideal I see so many women trying to duplicate, her waist, thighs, and bottom aren’t small enough for that.

I gently push her down onto the bed, skimming my fingers down her legs so I can slip off her shoes and socks. I start to kiss my way up her thigh, then her belly, savoring the clean taste of her skin. Her back arches and she moans softly, her hands running eagerly through my hair.

Then she slowly pushes my head away, opening her eyes and staring down at me. “You’re stunning,” I whisper. She smiles.

“Really?”

I stand, leaning over her and kissing her mouth again. “Really.” I deepen the kiss, letting my tongue curl out to taste her lips.

“Isaac,” she murmurs. “Isaac, please stop.” I obey, pulling back, sitting down beside her once more, stroking her cheek tenderly. She looks at me imploringly. “Can we wait, Isaac?” she begs. “Until we’re married? Please? It would mean a lot to me.”

I nod instantly. “Of course, Robin. I’d like to take it slow too, to be honest. It’s been a long time since I was with Molly, and she’s the only woman I was ever with.” I bite my lip. It occurs to me that I should probably stop mentioning my dead wife around my soon-to-be new one.

“You don’t have to stop mentioning her, Isaac,” Robin whispers. I look at her in surprise.

“How did you know what I was thinking?” I wonder.

She shrugs. “I’m learning how to read you.” She strokes her fingers through my hair, following my eyes with hers as I stand.

“Stand up, sweetheart.” I grab the nightgown I got her from the bed, slowly pulling it over her head as she obligingly raises her arms. The light purple silk clings to her curves beautifully. I pull it into place, smoothing it out, then carefully rest my fingers against the part of her neck where a cross would be if she were wearing one.

“Religious?” I ask curiously.

She shakes her head. “I’m not. I just know what they’re going to say, Isaac. They’re going to say I only want your money. That I’m trying to trap you. That you’re only marrying me because I’m pregnant. And I know they won’t necessarily believe that I’ll be a virgin on my wedding night, but I’ll know, and that matters to me.”

“Okay.” I run my fingers through her hair again and kiss her forehead. “Get in bed, honey.”

I move her things to the bathroom while she crawls between the covers, grabbing a pair of pajama bottoms and quickly switching them for my slacks while I’m out of her view. I pad back into the bedroom in my bare feet, fiddling with my shirt.

When I look up, she’s watching me. “Do you want me to sleep with a shirt on?” She shakes her head, biting her lip in anticipation as I reach down and peel my shirt over my head. As I slip into the bed next to her, she runs her hand lightly over my chest and belly.

“I like all of your hair,” she admits shyly. I smile, reaching for her and pulling her into my side. She leans against me, her head on my chest. “Are you really okay with waiting, Isaac?”

I nod and kiss her forehead soothingly. “I am okay with whatever you need, Robin. Now get some sleep.”

I stay awake until she’s asleep against me, then finally allow myself to drift off.

****

I wake with a start several hours later, sweating, breathing hard. The events of my nightmare quickly recede as I feel Robin snuggled up against me. I hold her tight, dropping my head and kissing her shoulder, taking deep breaths and trying to stop my heart from racing.

She’s on her side, her back tucked firmly against my chest, and it takes me another moment to realize that I have a throbbing erection that’s pressing into her bottom.

I pull back before she can wake up and feel it. I really do respect her wanting to wait, even if my body doesn’t want to cooperate with my brain.

I get out of bed, wandering into the bathroom and gripping the edge of the counter and trying to calm down.

Unfortunately, that doesn’t seem to be working.

I grimace, pushing my pajama pants down enough to free my cock, taking it in my hand and stroking it, rocking forward into my grip. I feel my guilt flare up again, but then I’m distracted by thoughts of Robin’s softness. I squeeze and stroke harder as I think about slipping into all of her sweet crevices and making her mine.

It doesn’t occur to me that I’ve forgotten to close the door. Usually it’s just me and Lauren, and she’s not here, so I didn’t think about it.

I realize when I hear Robin’s soft gasp beside me, quickly tugging my pants up even though they do nothing to hide my condition at this point. I hang my head, biting my lip. “I’m sorry, sweetheart,” I apologize.

She touches my arm and I risk glancing at her. Her cheeks are pink with embarrassment, but she’s also clearly concerned. “Can I help, Isaac?” she wonders timidly.

I shake my head. “No, honey, no. I respect your wishes. I’ll be fine. Really.”

She blushes deeper. “Aren’t there ways I can help that still respect my wishes, Isaac?” Her hand curls around my shoulder as she slides the other over my chest and belly, pushing my pants down again until her palm is resting over my hard, heavy length. I moan, rocking my hips forward into her hand, unable to resist.

She rubs me gently, her voice soft and full of awe. “I liked what we did earlier,” she confesses. “The way your mouth and hands felt on me, Isaac... it was amazing…” Her delicate fingers close around me and she starts to move them up and down. “Is this good?”

“Yes!” I gasp, sinking my fingers into her hair and pressing my forehead against hers, still gripping the counter in my other hand. It’s been so long since someone else touched me and she feels so good; I know I’m not going to last long.

She keeps her pace steady. I open my eyes to look at her and notice that she’s staring down between my legs, her attention firmly fixed on my cock. I realize that this is all entirely new for her. “Robin?” I murmur, wanting to make sure she’s okay.

“Your skin is so soft,” she muses. “But you’re so hard…” She squeezes and strokes a little faster and I moan again. “And so hot…” I start to gasp again, looking down so I’m seeing what she’s seeing. I’m swollen and red and pulsing, and I’m starting to leak. My eyes flick back to her; her own eyes are wide. “Isaac, are you all right?”

I nod. “Yes, Robin, yes… oh, please, don’t stop!” She pumps me two more times and then I’m coming.

I make a strangled sound as I spurt up onto my belly and chest; a soft little “Oh!” escapes her lips and she stops stroking, so I curve my fingers around hers, urging her to keep going. She follows my lead and starts moving again, her breathing heavy as I pant.

When I’m finished, I slump forward a little. Robin hangs onto me, running one hand through my hair and the other up and down my side. I turn my head to kiss her, my arm tight around her. “Thank you, sweetheart.” I turn and lean against the counter as she moves, getting a washcloth wet and standing in front of me so she can carefully clean me off. When she’s done, she slips my pants back into place and puts her arms around my waist, resting her head on my chest.

“Can I do anything for you, Robin?” I ask, stroking her hair and pressing my lips to her forehead.

She shakes her head. “Can we just kiss until we fall asleep?” she requests shyly.

I chuckle. “Of course, honey. Come on.” I’ve regained my faculties, so I guide her back to bed, getting in beside her and pulling her to me. She’s soft and warm, and I brush our lips together tenderly. “I love you, Robin.”

“I love you too, Isaac.” Her voice is drowsy; she’s already falling back asleep.

I kiss her mouth again, then her neck, then her shoulder, then her chest. By the time I reach the silk of her nightgown, she’s asleep.

I turn onto my back and cradle her against me. She cuddles into my chest and I pull the blankets up over us as I smile.

I’m not alone anymore. I can finally live again.


	5. Chapter Five

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin begins trying to navigate her way through Ike’s overwhelming world.

**Robin**

I wake slowly the next morning, my skin warm thanks to the sun streaming through the floor-to-ceiling windows. My eyes flicker open and I realize that I’m alone; when I glance at the clock, I know that Ike must be at work already.

I work today too, but not until the late afternoon.

There’s a note propped up on the nightstand. I reach out and grab it, smiling as I read.

_Sweetheart,_

_Your things are on the dining room table. I settled the bill for your room this morning. I think I got everything, but let me know if anything is missing. Make a list of what you need and want and I’ll get it all for you._

_Come see me in my office when you’re ready. Flo, my secretary, knows who you are._

_I love you._

_Isaac_

I’m touched that he went out of his way to go back to the house where I’d been living and took care of everything for me. That was sweet.

I want to see him as soon as possible, so I hop out of bed to start the day.

I take a shower, using all of the products in the gift bag that Ike got for me last night so he’ll smell them when I see him. Everything is scented with honeysuckle.

I put on my best dress, which is aqua and sleeveless with a strap that goes over my neck for a collar. I know I’ll be expected to look nice since I’m marrying Ike, and it will hurt his business if I don’t. I’ll have to make some more clothes. I don’t want to ask Ike for too much, though. I think I have enough money saved for some new fabric.

I also wear my nicest pair of white flats; I don’t own any heels. The only jewelry I have is the ring Ike’s given me. It makes me nervous. I don’t want people judging Ike because I’m not fancy enough.

But then I remember that he likes me the way I am. I try to let that thought calm me. I leave my hair down. It’s dried in soft waves and I think it looks nice without any styling. I don’t have any makeup, so I couldn’t wear any even if I wanted to.

I take a deep breath. I’m as ready as I’m going to be, so I leave the suite and take the elevator down to the lobby.

It’s only when I step out of the elevator that I realize I have no idea where Ike’s office is.

I stand there for a moment, looking around uneasily, and then I feel a hand on my shoulder. I turn and see Vic, the hotel manager; I met him briefly yesterday. “Are you looking for Ike, honey?” he asks kindly.

I nod. “Yes, sir. He told me to come to his office, but I don’t know where it is.”

He holds out his arm. “Let me show you.” I smile, curling my hand around his elbow shyly. He guides me up a set of stairs to my destination, nodding at the desk, where a woman is busy handling a phone call. “Here you are.”

“Thank you, sir.”

Vic smiles and squeezes my hand before letting me go. “Don’t call me sir, honey. You can call me Vic. Remember, you’re going to be the queen. Congratulations.” He winks at me and waves, disappearing back down the stairs.

If Vic knows I’m marrying Ike, everyone must know. I can’t help wondering what they’re all thinking, but once again, I try to push those thoughts aside.

I blush and step up to Flo’s desk, giving her a small smile. She beams back at me. “You must be Robin, right, sweetie?”

“Yes, ma’am, I am.”

“Oh, call me Flo, sweetie. I imagine you’ll be in and out all the time. You can just go on in.”

I glance into Ike’s office. He’s sitting behind his desk, but there are several men sitting on the other side of it. He’s clearly in a meeting.

“Are you sure he’s not busy?” I inquire worriedly. “I can wait.”

Flo shakes her head. “No, you can’t, sweetie. Ike gave very clear instructions. You’re to be let in any time no matter what he’s doing. Go on in. It’s all right.”

I open the door tentatively, biting my lip as I step inside. Ike’s face lights up when he sees me, and I can’t help smiling as I give him a little wave. The men in front of his desk stop talking and turn to look at me, and I feel my blush deepen. “I don’t want to interrupt, Isaac,” I tell him anxiously. I’m not sure how I’m supposed to act when he’s not the only one around.

He stands and makes his way over to me, wrapping his arms around me and kissing my cheek. “Nonsense, sweetheart. You’re not interrupting at all. Gentlemen, this is my lovely fiancée, Robin Ballard.”

They all nod at me and murmur greetings. Ike is vibrating with excitement; he looks so proud, and I couldn’t be more flattered. “It’s nice to meet you, gentlemen,” I say demurely. “I hope your business is going well.”

Ike nods at them. “We’re all set here. I’ll see you all next week. Thank you.” They show themselves out and then we’re alone.

Ike tips my chin up and grins. Before I can say anything, he’s kissing me softly, his fingers splayed over my neck. I lean against him, sighing happily, and he smiles against my lips.

“Did you sleep well, Robin?” he wonders, his eyes sparkling as he gazes down at me.

I nod slowly. “Did you, Isaac?”

“Mm, very much so, thanks to you,” he teases. I somehow manage to blush even more and he chuckles. “You are amazingly beautiful, honey,” he compliments me, brushing his nose against my forehead. “I like your dress.” He bends his head and buries his nose in my neck. “Mm, and you smell like honeysuckle.”

I giggle as he kisses me. “That tickles!” I protest breathlessly; he holds me tighter and kisses me harder. Then he pulls back and kisses my mouth again.

“You got big plans for tonight, sweetheart? I’ve got a business dinner, and I’d like you to come with me.”

I bite my lip. “Oh, Isaac, I’m sorry. I have to work.”

He chuckles again. “You mean here?” I nod and he shakes his head, smoothing my hair over my ear. “No, you don’t. I said I was going to take care of you, and I will. I already let them know that you won’t be working anymore.”

I knew he wouldn’t expect me to work. In fact, it would reflect poorly on him if I had to. There’s only one thing I’m worried about, considering that I just started this job yesterday.

“I’m not inconveniencing them, am I?”

Ike shakes his head. “No, honey, not at all. There are always women clamoring to work here, and the ones who already do always want more hours. I made sure the short notice won’t be a problem.”

“All right. Then I’d love to come with you tonight.” I look down at my clothes. “Is this dress all right? It’s the nicest one I have.”

“It’s gorgeous,” Ike assures me. “But if you want a new one, I can get you one. We have stores right here in the hotel, or I can take you shopping.”

I shake my head shyly. “I don’t want to ask for too much,” I whisper. “And I might have enough saved for something new.”

He shakes his head too. “You’re not asking for too much, sweetheart. And you’re not using your own money. Not anymore. I want to take care of you. So tell me what you need.”

I bite my lip. I don’t want to give in too easily, but Ike is so sincere, and I love him so much that I can’t stand disappointing him. “I prefer fabric so I can make my own clothes,” I admit. “I just don’t like all the padding and shaping in the dresses they sell.”

“I can tell, and I like it.” Ike squeezes my waist and leans down to press kisses to my cleavage. I gasp and he grins again. “That’s all you, Robin.” He straightens, pressing my face to his chest. “I like that you don’t wear makeup,” he adds. “I can hold you and not get my shirt dirty.”

I rub my cheek against him and he laughs, reaching out and grabbing his phone from the desk as it rings. “Yes, Flo? Thank you. Send her in.” He kisses my forehead again. “There’s someone I want you to meet.”

I turn, watching as an older woman enters the suite. “Is this her, Ike?” she exclaims excitedly.

Ike beams and nods. “This is her, Peggy. My fiancée, Robin Ballard. Robin, honey, this is Peggy Reef. She’s the Miramar’s photographer and event planner.”

“It’s lovely to meet you, Mrs. Reef.” I extend my hand. Instead, I find myself being pulled into a friendly hug.

“Oh, call me Peggy, sweetie. We’re going to be seeing plenty of each other in the next few weeks, and after, I’m sure.” She holds me away from her, gripping my shoulders, looking me up and down. “Goodness, Ike, she’s just as cute as a button, isn’t she?”

“She is indeed, Peggy,” Ike responds. “Can you do it?”

“It’ll be a haul, but sure I can. I work miracles, Ike. You know this. That’s why you hired me.”

“What will be a haul?” I question, feeling completely out of the loop.

“Ike didn’t tell you yet, sweetie? Your wedding, dear. September 25.”

My eyes get wide. “September 25? Isaac, that’s in eleven days!”

“Which is why I need your guest list tomorrow,” she stipulates. “Then you and I will talk more, all right, sweetie?”

I nod, feeling flustered. Peggy either doesn’t notice or isn’t worried. “All right, Ike, I have to go do my thing down in the club. I’ll talk to you later!” She waves as she breezes out of the office, and suddenly we’re alone again.

**Ike**

I can see that Robin is a little overwhelmed, so I guide her back over to my chair, sitting down and patting my knee. “Sit in my lap, honey,” I urge. She obeys, resting her head against my chest. “Are you okay, Robin?” I kiss her hair.

“It’s just so soon, Isaac,” she murmurs. “Everything is happening so fast.”

“Too fast, sweetheart?” I’m not trying to scare her or rush her; I’m just ready for the next part of my life to start.

She sighs and gazes up at me. “No, Isaac, not in the way you mean. I just don’t know how to approach anything yet. I don’t how to act around anyone. I don’t know how I’m supposed to act around you when other people are with us. I haven’t even unpacked my things yet, and I’m worried about making you look bad because I’m not enough. It’s a lot to take on suddenly.”

I kiss her forehead, nodding. “I know, Robin. I’ll help; I promise. Right now, though…” I pick up the phone that connects me to Flo’s desk. “No interruptions for now, Flo.”

“Yes, Mr. Evans,” she confirms before hanging up.

I run my fingers over Robin’s cheek before trailing them down her arm, tracing the folds of her skirt. I slide my hand underneath it, rubbing her thigh sensually. She gasps softly and I curve my arm around her head, lifting her chin to kiss her.

“Let me relax you, honey,” I beg. She nods, opening her mouth against mine and moaning softly. Her moan turns into a strangled little cry as I slip my fingers up her thigh to rub her mound through her panties.

“Isaac…” She sighs prettily, leaning into my touch, and I smile against her lips, rubbing her more firmly. She gasps again and starts to squirm in my lap, clinging tightly to me.

“That’s it, sweetheart,” I soothe her. I move my fingers in slow, steady circles, feeling her panties get wet. She buries her face in my neck and I put my nose in her soft, sweet-smelling hair. I take a deep breath in and groan quietly. “You smell so good, Robin. Oh, I love you.”

Her fingers tense as she grips my shirt. “I love you too, Isaac.” She cries out again as I use my fingers to manipulate her folds beneath her panties, finding the little button at the apex of her thighs that I know will make her feel good. “Isaac, please!” she whines.

I smile. “Please what, honey?”

She shakes her head. “I don’t even know,” she admits, trembling in my lap. Suddenly, it occurs to me that she may have even less experience than I thought.

“Have you ever touched yourself, Robin?” I wonder, slowing my fingers but not pulling them away.

She shakes her head again. “I was always too shy. Or didn’t have enough privacy.”

“But you don’t want me to stop?” I clarify.

“If you stop, I might cry,” she laughs. I laugh along with her and press my fingers against her harder. She breathes in sharply. “Oh, Isaac, yes!”

I kiss her fiercely, cradling the back of her head in my hand, sliding my tongue over her lips, tasting her. She’s rocking eagerly against my fingers now, whimpering. “Isaac! Isaac!” I glance down; I can see her nipples standing at attention, and I quickly undo the collar of her dress so I can tug one cup of her bodice down.

I kiss her one more time before dropping my head to her quivering breast and taking her beautiful, rosy pink peak into my mouth. I run my tongue over it, sucking enthusiastically and noisily. Everything in me wants to bury myself deep inside her; my erection is pressed firmly against her soft thigh, pulsing as she rubs against it.

But I will wait for her. Realistically, I’d probably come before I could even get inside her at this point. She’s beyond gorgeous, and feeling all of her thick curves writhing on my lap is more than any man could possibly handle.

“Isaac! Isaac! Oh, Isaac, yes, yes, please, oh!” I suck her nipple excitedly, pressing my fingers against her and circling them just right, and then she’s coming against my hand. I’m not entirely surprised to find that I’m right there with her, my cock twitching in my pants and against her leg as I explode.

I slow my fingers, letting her nipple go, gasping as I capture her mouth with mine again. She puts her arms around my neck, slumping against me as she finishes, breathing heavily. I withdraw my fingers from under her dress, pressing them to my nose, inhaling her scent before gently licking the dampness from them.

Her eyes are wide as she watches me, and I smile. “Feel better, sweetheart?” She nods, her cheeks flushed a beautiful shade of pink.

“I didn’t know anything could feel like that,” she sighs, snuggling me happily.

“Glad I could be of service,” I chuckle, nuzzling her cheek.

“Are you okay?” She looks down into my lap shyly and I grin.

“Well, I haven’t come in my pants since I was a teenager, but I’m not complaining,” I tease. “Though I do need to go change.”

Suddenly, she seems to remember where we are. “Isaac, we’re in your office!” She fumbles with the bodice of her dress and I wrap my hands around her wrists to calm her, putting her dress back in place for her.

“We are, and there’s nothing wrong with that,” I comfort her. “It’s certainly the most fun I’ve ever had in here.” She laughs and I set her back on her feet. She adjusts her panties and her skirt, fluffing out her hair.

I stand, undoing my belt and pants and grabbing a tissue so I can clean myself off a bit. Once I’ve righted myself, I grab my jacket so I can hold it in front of me on the way back up to the suite and offer her my arm. She takes it and we walk out of the office past Flo’s desk. “I’m in the suite if you need anything, Flo,” I tell her.

“Sure thing, Mr. Evans,” she replies, smiling at both of us. Robin is blushing again and I chuckle, kissing her temple.

I just hold her as we walk, and as we ride the elevator up to the suite. Once we’re inside and both cleaned up, I sit on the bed and pull her down beside me. She gazes at me curiously and I smooth her hair over her ear.

“I want you to act like yourself around everyone, Robin,” I assure her quietly. “Including me, no matter who else is around. I know a lot of men who ignore their wives in public because they don’t want to seem weak, but I don’t think it’s weak to show everyone how much I love you.” She smiles and cuddles closer to me. “So if you need me, honey, all you have to do is come to me. A hug, a kiss, whatever you need. I’ll be there for you.”

“Thank you, Isaac,” she whispers, hugging me tightly.

I kiss her forehead. “As for your things, this is your home now, so you can put them anywhere you want. And I don’t care if you wear the same dress every single day, sweetheart. You are stunningly beautiful no matter what. You’re not going to make me look bad. Okay?”

She nods and rests her head against my shoulder. “Okay, Isaac.”

“I love you, Robin. Just the way you are. I don’t want you to change for me. I want you to be who you want to be. And I can’t wait to marry you. I’m so excited for our life together to really start.” I take a deep breath and tip her chin up again, brushing my nose over hers. “Just promise me some things, honey?”

“What things?” she asks. She’s gazing up at me adoringly, and I literally feel myself falling more in love with her.

“No matter who you end up wanting to be,” I say softly, brushing her cheekbone with my thumb, “promise me that you’ll never stop loving me, Robin. Promise me that no matter what ends up happening, you’ll fight for us. Promise me that you’ll never leave.”

“Oh, Isaac,” she breathes. “I will never stop loving you. I love you more every second. You’re a wonderful, amazing man. I don’t know exactly what the future holds for us, but I swear to you that I will always fight for us in every way that I can. And I will never, ever leave. Nothing could tear me away from you.”

This time, she kisses me. I hold her close, my head spinning with delight.

This extraordinary woman loves me, and I am never going to let her go.


	6. Chapter Six

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robin gets a taste of what being the queen of the Miramar Playa will entail.

**Ike**

I work for the rest of the afternoon while Robin gets her things put away in the suite. When I come back, I see that she’s reorganized. Everything is neater and much easier to find. She’s nervous about having moved things around at first, claiming that she got a bit carried away. Once I assure her that I like it, she relaxes a bit.

“It’s your home now too, Robin,” I remind her, kissing her forehead tenderly. “You don’t need permission to make it better.”

She blushes. “Thank you, Isaac.”

We get ready for dinner together. I can see that she’s anxious. I haven’t told her that the couple we’re seeing tonight is particularly challenging. They’re not very smart, but they are social climbers; they thrive off of being seen with important people. It’s one reason I agreed to go out with them. I know it will be easy to secure them as permanent clients if I flaunt it a bit.

I’m not keeping it from her intentionally, but I don’t want to make her worry more. She’s dealing with enough as it is.

I wander into the bathroom, watching as she pins up her hair. I know she thinks she’s not fancy enough, but she’s stunning in her simplicity. She’s not hiding anything, and I can’t even begin to explain how attractive I think that is.

I fiddle with my bow tie, smiling down at her when she turns and gently moves my hands away. “May I?” she asks softly; I nod and she ties it deftly, straightening it for me before standing on her tiptoes and kissing my cheek.

“Thank you, sweetheart.” She blushes and I touch her cheek reverently. “I have something for you,” I confess, sliding the large black velvet box I brought back to the suite with me across the counter.

“Something else, Isaac?” She looks up at me, her eyes distressed. “You’re giving me too much.”

“I’m not, honey. It makes me happy to spoil you.” I nudge the box towards her. “Open it.”

She puts her hands tentatively on the box and lifts the lid. Her resounding gasp tells me that she likes it, despite how she feels about the money.

The necklace in the box is the same gold shade as her ring. The thin strands of twisted metal morph into a much larger link at the bottom. That section is crowded with charms. Large gold rings, pendants in the shape of seashells and starfish, and stones in various shades of aqua create a cluster that reminded me of the ocean when I looked at it.

The matching earrings are simpler. Aqua stones with tiny starfish pendants dangling over them. The color perfectly matches the shimmery fabric of her dress.

I step closer to her, sliding my hand over the small of her back. “Do you like it?” I wonder quietly.

“Oh, Isaac,” she breathes. “I love it. But…”

“Shh,” I soothe her, bending and kissing her hair as I pick up the necklace and carefully fasten it around her throat. I put the earrings on her next, grinning, unable to resist leaning down and kissing her once I’m done. She sighs happily, wrapping her arms around my waist as I caress her face.

I finally pull back, brushing my nose over hers affectionately. “I love you, Robin. Everything I can give you to show you that will never be enough. You deserve to be a queen, so I’m going to treat you like one. All right?”

She’s bright red again, but she’s also beaming. “It’s hard to say no when you phrase it like that,” she admits.

I laugh. “Good,” I respond, slipping on my white dinner jacket and holding out my arm for her. “Come on, sweetheart. Let’s go.”

****

We’re going to one of the most popular restaurants in Miami. It’s the client’s choice, not mine. I can feel how tense Robin is as I guide her out of the car, so I pull her close, raising her hand to my lips and kissing her knuckles. “I’m right here, Robin. Everything will be fine as long as you’re with me.”

She nods, resting her head on my chest briefly. “Just don’t let me embarrass myself, okay?”

I smile. “Never, honey.”

She clings to my arm as we walk into the restaurant. We’ve barely taken two steps when a huge, booming voice calls out, “Ike Evans! There you are!”

I turn on the charm as the owner of the voice makes his way over to me. “George,” I greet him, nodding. “It’s good to see you again. Thank you so much for the invitation.” I shake his hand, keeping the other on the small of Robin’s back to reassure her. When his wife moves forward, I kiss her cheek politely. “And Phyllis. You’re as beautiful as ever.”

I turn my head, beaming at Robin. “Let me introduce you to my lovely fiancée, Robin Ballard. Robin, this is George and Phyllis Mason. They’ve been frequent guests at the Miramar since it opened.”

Robin blushes prettily as George and Phyllis each kiss her cheek in turn. “It’s nice to meet both of you,” she says demurely.

“They’ve got our table all ready, Ike,” George announces, slapping me on the shoulder. “Come on.” He weaves through the crowd while Phyllis skips behind him, trying to keep up. I stay with Robin, curling my arm around her waist, taking her hand and kissing it again. She smiles at me gratefully, her eyes flicking to Phyllis. I know she’s thankful that I haven’t left her behind.

I lean down, pressing my lips to her ear. “I would never, sweetheart,” I whisper comfortingly. She beams back up at me as we arrive at our table.

George sits down immediately and Phyllis scrambles to follow. I hold out Robin’s chair for her, waiting as she smooths her skirt, squeezing her shoulders as she settles in. Only then do I take my seat next to her.

George laughs uproariously as a waiter comes over to take our drink order. “She’s got you whipped already, doesn’t she, Ike? That’s a bad way to start a marriage, son. You gotta let that little lady know who’s in charge right away.”

I take Robin’s hand, kissing it and smiling. She’s blushing fiercely, but it’s the only thing that might give her away as out of her element. She’s doing a wonderful job controlling her facial expressions.

“She’s the light of my life, George, and she deserves to be treated like a queen.” I kiss her hand again. George snorts, but then he’s distracted by giving the waiter his drink order. I pull Robin closer, noticing her looking at the vast array of silverware on the table. I put my mouth to her ear once more and murmur, “Let me order for you and just follow my lead, all right?” She squeezes my hand gratefully and nods.

Warmth blooms in the pit of my stomach as I realize that she trusts me. “I love you, Robin,” I whisper, kissing her cheek.

She smiles up at me. “I love you too, Isaac,” she replies softly.

Once our meal really starts, George lays into me about business. He’s looking for a hotel to use as an event and entertainment base for his company, and I’m high up on his list. He’s had meetings and other small gatherings at my hotel before, and it’s not unusual to find him in the club on weekends, even when it’s not related to work.

I know he’s kept company with Judi Silver on more than one occasion. Escorts are part of doing business on the beach, but it always seems to be only the married men who use them. I feel bad for Phyllis.

I squeeze Robin’s thigh gently under the table. She looks at me curiously, laying her hand over mine supportively.

I never cheated on Molly. I won’t ever cheat on Robin either. I don’t care how much temptation there is or how hard things get. If you love someone, you do everything you can to make it work. You don’t just give up and forget what you feel.

George finishes his pitch and I start in on mine. As we talk, other dinner guests wander over to say hello to one or both of us. George is clearly pleased to be seen in my company, which is certainly working in my favor.

Robin listens attentively; she never looks bored or like she’d rather be somewhere else. She greets everyone I introduce her to kindly and genuinely.

She’s perfect.

Once I’m done, I know I’ve got George as a client. He, of course, tells me he’ll have to think about it, but I can read his face. I smoothly tell him to give me a call if he has any questions for me and to take his time making his decision, but I expect that he’ll be in my office before the end of the week.

That’s when Phyllis takes over and starts in on Robin.

My eye twitches imperceptibly. I thought this might happen; Phyllis holds a lot of luncheons and does a lot of charity work just for the sake of moving in certain circles. The way she sees it, the more powerful people she has on her side, the better she looks.

Robin’s going to be one of the most powerful women in Miami once she marries me. A lot of people are going to be clamoring for her attention.

I’m tempted to step in and take charge, but I take a deep breath and bite my tongue instead. If I do this for her now, I’ll have to keep doing it for her, and no one will respect her. I have to let her find her own way.

“So, Robin,” Phyllis inquires, “I don’t recognize the name Ballard. Is your family from Miami?”

Robin smiles sweetly. “I’m afraid not, Mrs. Mason. I relocated here several months ago.”

“Phyllis, please, dear.” She waves her hand blithely.

“Of course, Phyllis,” Robin replies. “Thank you.”

“What business is your family in, Robin?” Phyllis’ family and George’s have made a living through industry for generations; they’re a natural match in that way.

Robin’s cheeks color slightly, but her smile holds. “My family isn’t in business,” she says carefully.

Phyllis is quickly becoming frustrated. “Well, dear, what kind of money do you come from, then?”

It’s a rather rude question to ask, but I’ve found that, especially when it comes to business and climbing the ladder, people are inclined to ask rude questions.

“I don’t come from money,” Robin reveals. “I was working as a hotel maid until Isaac proposed to me.” I know how much it takes her to say it, and I’m so proud of her.

For a moment, Phyllis says nothing. I can practically hear the wheels in her head turning. She clearly sees an opportunity to get an inexperienced woman who’s about to leap up in society on her side.

“Well, dear, you should find some causes to attach yourself to,” she plows forward hurriedly. “I’ve had several events at Ike’s hotel, you know, and could help you find something.”

It takes everything I have not to grimace. Why didn’t I think to prepare Robin? I was so concerned about not worrying her that maybe I didn’t do enough. I should have told her that you never make promises in conversation, and that you have to be careful about how you phrase things.

Then she surprises me. “Well, your advice would be lovely, Phyllis, and I’m so glad that you’ve enjoyed your time at the Miramar. I would greatly appreciate it if you’d send all of the information about your charities to Florence Greenhouse, Isaac’s secretary, so I can read it over.”

It’s obviously a shrewder answer than any of us expected, and suddenly I’m ashamed. I should have given Robin the benefit of the doubt.

“Of course, dear,” Phyllis replies, obviously disappointed that she wasn’t able to secure some promises right away. “I’ll send you what I have as soon as I can.”

“Thank you so much, Phyllis.” Luckily, at that moment, the waiter brings dessert, distracting everyone again. I sigh, glad that this dinner is almost over.

I just want to be alone with Robin again.

**Robin**

I finally relax once we’re back in the car. I lean heavily against Ike on the drive home, just enjoying being close to him. He’s quiet too. He seems to be thinking.

Back in the suite, Ike discards his jacket and undoes his bow tie while I take my jewelry off, carefully placing it back in the box it came in. As we slip our shoes off, he squeezes my waist. “I’ll get you a dressing table for your things, sweetheart,” he promises. Before I can protest, he adds, “I won’t take no for answer.”

I smile up at him, blushing as he bends down to kiss me. I wrap my arms around him, standing on my toes so I can deepen the kiss.

I loved the way he treated me throughout dinner. It was disheartening to see how little attention George paid to Phyllis. I know it disturbed Ike; I could tell.

I can’t imagine finding a better man.

Ike’s tongue curls into my mouth and his hands start to move sensually over my body, squeezing it and feeling it through my dress. I tremble in his embrace, and I can’t help asking, “Was I all right, Isaac?”

He smiles, reaching down and picking me up so he’s carrying me in his arms as he walks back into the bedroom. I feel my blush deepen. “You don’t have to carry me,” I tell him shyly. “I know I’m heavy.”

“Nonsense,” he counters immediately. “You’re not heavy at all. And I need practice,” he teases, winking at me.

I beam up at him. “I can’t wait to marry you, Isaac,” I admit, running my fingers through his soft hair.

“I can’t wait to marry you either, Robin. And to answer your question, you were magnificent. I’m so proud of you,” Ike murmurs. He sets me back down on the floor, kissing my neck as he unhooks the collar of my dress and slowly unzips me so he can tug my bodice down. He groans as he exposes my straining nipples, cupping my breasts and running his fingers over them before he pushes my dress the rest of the way down. Then he lifts me out of it and sets me on the bed, leaning over to kiss me feverishly.

I start to unbutton his shirt as his hands find my breasts again. My stomach flutters every time he touches me, and my mind keeps wandering back to his office earlier this morning. I’ve never felt the way he made me feel in those few private moments before, and all I want is to feel it again.

Ike is quick to finish undressing the rest of the way. I watch him eagerly, biting my lip. His body is incredibly beautiful. He’s tall and lean and well-muscled, and his chest and belly are covered in gorgeous dark hair. I can’t resist reaching up and touching his stomach; it’s just a little bit soft, and I like it.

I feel my whole body flush as he pushes his pants and boxers down. Until last night, I’d never seen a man naked before, and looking at him like this is completely intoxicating.

When I’d touched him, I was really just guessing about what I should do. I was glad when he’d enjoyed it. Now I reach out to touch him again, looking up into his eyes as he gasps excitedly. I stroke him carefully, feeling every inch of his hardening erection. He’s thick and long, and I’m still shocked at how soft and hot his skin is.

After a moment, he pushes me back, crawling over me on the bed, arranging me so that my head is resting on the pillows. “We’re still waiting, sweetheart,” he assures me, “but let me take care of you.”

I blink, surprised. I’d completely forgotten about waiting. I want him so badly, and eleven days seems like an eternity. I’m about to protest and tell him that we don’t have to wait anymore, despite my previous objections, but then he’s kissing me and I forget how to speak.

His long fingers pluck the pins from my hair, letting it free as he kisses his way down my throat. I whimper and arch my back as he finds my aching nipples and rolls them teasingly. “Isaac!”

He smiles against my skin, clearly enjoying the way I say his name. Then his mouth closes over one of my taut peaks and I squirm beneath him, saying it again.

I run my hands over his shoulders and through his hair, listening eagerly to the soft sucking sounds he’s making as he swallows my nipple. “Isaac… oh…” I try to squeeze my legs together, but he’s between them, so I can’t. He notices, though, letting my nipple go and gazing at my face.

Then he pushes my breasts together, kissing all over the soft mounds before sucking both of my nipples into his mouth. I moan loudly, arching my back. “Oh, yes, Isaac! Yes!”

When his erection brushes over my panties, hard and hot and pulsing, I come even harder than I did that morning. Ike presses against me more, feeling me spasm, pulling back and gently kissing each one of my nipples. I slump back onto the bed, quivering, putting both of my hands in his hair as he crawls back up to kiss me.

I kiss him back feverishly, wrapping my legs around his waist. “Isaac,” I beg. “Isaac, I don’t want to wait, please. I need you.”

He chuckles, brushing his nose over mine. “You’re hard to resist when you look up at me with those big, sweet eyes, honey,” he confesses. “But I will resist you. It’s important to you to wait, and I want it to be special, Robin.”

I whimper, burying my face in his neck. He chuckles again. “That doesn’t mean I’m not going to make you feel good, sweetheart. Lay back.”

I obey him, my head lolling back against the pillows as he kisses his way down between my breasts and over my belly, his long fingers peeling my panties down as he goes.

He shifts, rising up onto his knees as he briefly pushes my legs together so he can pull my panties off the rest of the way. Then he spreads them again, leaning down and keeping his hips up. I lift my head enough so I can see him grab his hard, pulsing cock, starting to stroke it vigorously. His breath hitches in his throat as he lowers his mouth back to that magical spot between my legs, holding my folds open with his fingers so he can tease it with his tongue and lips.

I moan, writhing underneath Ike on the bed, feeling his breathing get harder and faster as he pleasures himself while he pleasures me. I twist as my belly tightens, my hips rocking, my hands finding his hair again as my thighs quiver against his shoulders. I hear his voice, deep and husky as he gasps against my skin. “That’s it, honey, that’s it… oh, yes, come for me, Robin… say my name…”

The desperation and authority in his voice drive me right over the edge. “Isaac! Isaac!” I scream out his name, loud and uninhibited. He looks up at me, pushing his sweat-soaked hair out of his eyes, his other hand still working his cock. He lets me slip from his mouth with one last, soft suck before rising up onto his knees.

I lift my legs, hooking them around his hips, rising up on my elbows to watch as he squeezes his cock one more time before starting to come. He curves his hand around my knee, stroking himself slowly, milking his cock as he finishes all over my belly and breasts.

He sags, rubbing his hands soothingly over my thighs. “You are incredible, sweetheart.”

I giggle. “You did all the work,” I point out. He laughs, bending down and kissing my thigh before he slides off of the bed.

“Stay there, honey.” He goes into the bathroom and comes back out with a wet washcloth.

I watch as he cleans me off gently. When he slides the fabric between my legs, I whimper and he smiles.

“Are you okay, Robin?”

I reach out and touch his chest. He grips my hand in his, holding it against his heart. “I just want more,” I admit shyly. “I want all of you, Isaac. I didn’t realize how much I would. It just feels so wonderful.” I bite my lip. “Does it feel like that every time?”

“It does if I do my job,” Ike teases, kissing my knuckles. He gets up again, dropping the cloth back in the bathroom. “Do you want your nightgown, sweetheart?”

I shake my head, getting up and pulling the covers back. Ike slips between the sheets with me and I snuggle against his chest, burying my nose in his body hair. He rests his chin on top of my head and puts his arms around me.

“I didn’t disappoint you, did I?” he wonders.

I shake my head gently. “No, Isaac. Of course not. Why would you think that?”

He runs his fingers through my hair and kisses my forehead. “You said you didn’t want to wait, and I didn’t give in.”

I tilt my head so I can look up at him while he talks. “It’s your decision too, Isaac. Not just mine.”

“I know,” he murmurs. “I just want to give you everything, but this feels… different, somehow. Once you’ve given it, you can’t take it back, and I don’t want you to rush it because you’re caught up in the moment or because you think I need it. But I don’t want you to think I don’t want it. I do. I…”

I wiggle up in his arms, running my fingers soothingly through his hair and kissing his nose. “Isaac,” I calm him, kissing his cheek and then looking into his eyes, “I know you want me. I do. I know that so much is uncertain, but the one thing I’ve known from the moment you looked at me is how much you want me. You can’t hide it. And I appreciate you respecting what I’ve asked for. This has been a whirlwind for me so far, Isaac, and I know it’s only going to get crazier. I really am thankful that you’re looking out for me.”

“I will always look out for you, Robin,” Ike promises. He turns onto his side and I turn with him, sighing happily as he kisses me. “No matter how crazy the whirlwind gets.”

“I know, Isaac,” I assure him. “Just promise me that I get to look out for you too, okay? You can’t do it all on your own.”

“I’m going to try,” he insists softly. I can see how serious he is; it’s written all over his face.

“Isaac, you don’t…”

He cuts me off, putting his fingers on my lips. I stay quiet, gazing at him, wondering what he’s about to say.

“I do, Robin,” he murmurs. “Everything I’ve done my whole life is so I could look out for the people I love. And now I love you.” His arm curves around my waist and he pulls me as close as he can. “There are only two things in this world that are real, Robin,” he tells me. “Love and money. And only love really matters. Money is just a necessity. Love is the only important thing. Real love, for your woman, and love for your family, your blood and the others that you choose. Everything else is about money.”

“Isaac…”

He moves his hand to my cheek, cupping it tenderly, and I can see that he’s starting to cry. “It’s true, Robin. It’s true. And I’ve been missing half of that love for so long. I never thought I’d love a woman after Molly. I was empty. And when I looked at you for the first time, I was suddenly so full again that I thought I might burst. So please understand that I am going to try to do it all on my own. For you. Because you’re my woman now, and I love you, Robin. I love you just as much as I love my family. There is no difference for me. And all I ask is that you let me try. I know you want to take care of me too. I really do. And I know you will in so many ways that I can’t manage. But know that I will exhaust every avenue to do something on my own before I burden you. It’s just the way I am.”

All I can do is stare at him. Everything he’s said is so beautiful and so moving, and suddenly I realize that Ike doesn’t just love me. He’s tied to me. Connected to me. He would walk to the end of the world if it meant getting me what I need.

Somehow, in spite of how open he’s been and how obvious his feelings are, I didn’t really understand their depth. I find myself tearing up as I brush the backs of my fingers over his cheek. “Oh, Isaac,” I whisper. “Have I been fighting too hard? Am I hurting you by trying not to need too much?”

“You’re adapting, honey.” I can tell by his voice that he’s trying to say yes without actually admitting that I’ve hurt him.

“The truth, Isaac. No secrets, remember?” I remind him.

He nods slowly. “Yes, Robin. It hurts me. I know you’re not used to being handed anything. You’ve earned everything you have; I can see that, and I understand and appreciate it. I earned everything I have too. But you don’t have to earn anything from me. You deserve it after everything you’ve been through, and I want to give it to you. When you resist, I feel like…” He sighs. “When you resist, I feel like you think you don’t deserve good things, or that you don’t want them from me for some reason.”

I kiss the corner of his mouth before burying my face in his neck. “I’m so sorry, Isaac. I didn’t realize how much it meant to you. I won’t fight anymore. I love you.”

“I love you, Robin. Thank you.” He cuddles even closer to me as he says it, and I can feel how tired he is. It occurs to me that if these changes are hard for me, they’re even harder for him, especially on top of everything else.

I shift so that I’m on my back and his head is resting under my chin. He sighs and sinks into me, nuzzling my skin as I run my fingers gently through his hair. “Sleep, Isaac.” He nods, his arms tight around me.

I stay awake until he’s asleep. Before I drift off, I promise that I will spend every day for the rest of my life learning how to love him better.


	7. Chapter Seven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ike and Robin begin planning their wedding.

**Robin**

The next morning, Ike and I wake up and get ready together. He orders breakfast for us. As we sit and eat, I glance around curiously. “Do you have a kitchen?” I ask.

He looks up from the newspaper that came with his food. “I do. I’ve just never used it. I have no idea how to cook.”

“You and Lauren always eat out of the hotel kitchen?”

I smile as he stares at me, clearly touched. “You remembered my daughter’s name,” he murmurs, reaching for my hand.

“Of course I did, Isaac. I’m nervous about meeting her, but I’m excited too. I…” I blush. We haven’t really talked about this yet. “I want us to be a family, Isaac. I know it’s going to be hard for your children, and for me, and I don’t want you or them to think that I’m trying to replace Molly. But I want to be there for them if they need me.”

“Come here, honey,” Ike requests. I get up and move around the table to him, putting my arms around his neck when he pulls me into his lap. I kiss him tenderly and he kisses me back. “Have I told you that I love you yet today?” he wonders, kissing the corner of my mouth and then my cheek.

“Several times, but I don’t mind hearing it again,” I tease.

He grins at me. “I love you, Robin,” he says, his hand sliding into my hair. “And I love that you want us to be a family. I want that too. I know it’s going to be an adjustment for everyone, but I know we can get there.”

Ike pauses and sighs. “Molly died before I finished building the hotel. Lauren and I mostly ate those new TV dinners. My father watched her a lot too; he has a live-in caregiver who cooks for him.”

“Is he sick?” I wonder quietly.

“No, no.” Ike shakes his head. “Just getting old, and he gets into less trouble if someone’s looking after him.” He rolls his eyes indulgently before becoming serious again. “Lauren, though…” He sighs again. “She needs a mother, Robin. Someone she can talk to, someone who can guide her in ways that I just won’t be able to. She’s eight. She’ll be nine in January. She’ll be more woman than girl soon, and I have no idea how to handle that. I know that’s a lot of pressure to put on you, Robin. I just… I know she’s going to want that. She wants it now. I can tell.”

“I’ll be there for her, Isaac,” I promise. “She’ll be my daughter.” My blush deepens as I continue. “Just as much as any daughters we have.”

Somehow, Ike’s beautiful grin gets even wider. “We’ll have as many as you want, sweetheart,” he assures me, rubbing his hand over my belly as he gazes up into my eyes. “We’ll start trying on our wedding night.”

I nod in agreement, my stomach tightening with excitement. Then I frown slightly. “Do you have any female relatives, Isaac?” If he does, it seems like they would have helped with Lauren in Molly’s absence.

“My mother died several years ago,” he answers. “I don’t have any sisters. Molly’s parents died shortly before she did, after I bought the property for the hotel from her father. Molly has an older sister, Meg, but I haven’t seen her since Molly’s funeral.”

Before I can say anything, he stands, carefully setting me back on my feet so he can guide me over to the balcony. He points over my shoulder. “See that house?”

I nod. It’s almost hidden by the trees that surround the wall around it, but it’s large and opulent. “That’s the house Molly grew up in,” Ike explains. “Meg lives there now.”

“She lives that close and you haven’t seen her in two years?”

Ike shrugs as I turn to him, looping my arms around his waist comfortingly. “I tried calling so many times. When she never called me back, I went there, but she wouldn’t see me. I know it must be hard for her. I know I must remind her of Molly’s death. But the kids… I still hope one day she’ll change her mind and come see them again.”

“I’m so sorry, Isaac. That must be difficult for you.”

“It is,” he agrees. “But I’ll manage. Especially now that I have you.”

His hand slides over my neck and he kisses me again. He makes the kiss deep and sensual and I moan softly against his lips.

He finally pulls away, clearly reluctant. “I have to work, honey.” I nod, reaching up and straightening his tie.

“You’re dressed for it,” I quip. “You look very handsome, Isaac.”

“Aw,” he coos, kissing the corner of my mouth one more time. “I have someone coming up to show you fabric,” he informs me. “I want you to get whatever you want, all right?”

“All right, Isaac. I will.” I’m going to try and be more accepting of his gifts, just like I promised last night.

“Good.” He runs the backs of his fingers over my cheek. “Peggy will be up soon to talk about the wedding. If you need anything, just let me know.”

“Okay.” I catch his hand and kiss his palm. “I love you, Isaac.”

****

Shortly after Ike goes to his office, a woman arrives with a giant book of fabric samples. I found the kitchen while I was left to my own devices, but there’s nothing in it, so I order a coffee tray for us as we sit down at the table with the book. She tells me her name is Barbara, but asks me to call her Barb.

“Mr. Evans said he wasn’t sure what you needed, so I brought our entire sample book. Why don’t we start with anything particular that you’re looking for?”

I nod, trying to think of where to start. It clicks in my head when I recall Ike mentioning Peggy.

“What do you have in white? I’ll be making my own wedding dress, and I’ll need to get started immediately.”

“Oh, wonderful!” Barb exclaims. “Well, for bridalwear, I would recommend organdy, one of our finest fabrics, and perhaps silk for an accent?”

I think about it for a moment before making my decision. “Actually, I’d prefer the reverse. Silk with organdy as an accent. I’d like them both unpatterned. The dress will be tea length with half sleeves, and I’ll need extra just in case. Could that be brought over today?”

“Of course, Miss Ballard. I’ll make the call now, if you’ll let me use your phone. Start looking through the book and making your other selections while I arrange it, please.”

Everything in the book is beautiful. It’s hard for me to fathom having no budget; I’m used to being frugal and only getting what I need. Of course, I have to remember that my needs are different now. I don’t know much about high society, but what I do know is that I can’t wear the same dress to too many events, and I’m sure that I’ll be attending more dinners and lots of hotel functions.

I bite my lip as I flip through the pages. My mind is also wandering to what Ike said earlier about trying to get pregnant.

If I do, I’ll need new clothes every few months. I know it won’t necessarily happen right away, but I hope it happens soon.

Maybe I should plan ahead.

“Miss Ballard?” Barb’s voice interrupts my thoughts. “The silk and organdy will be delivered early this afternoon.”

I smile at her. “Thank you so much, Barb. I, um, think I’m going to be making a rather large order. Is that all right?”

“Of course!” Barb responds brightly. “Just tell me what you need.”

I end up ordering mostly a variety of cotton fabrics in a wide array of colors. Yellow, green, blue, aqua, teal, coral, rose, purple. I also get some wine, olive, peacock, gold, and navy. I get a few patterned bolts as well; I like polka dots and gingham checks, and I indulge in a few tropical prints, which will be fun to play with, especially considering the setting. I add some white too, for accents and so I can make shirts for Ike.

I order some more silk in a few neutral colors, thinking of gloves and nightwear, as well as handkerchiefs and pajamas for Ike. I wish I knew what fabrics and colors Lauren liked, but maybe I can make another order once I’ve met her and we’ve talked.

Barb promises to call once she has a delivery date for me; I thank her profusely and show her out just as Peggy arrives. I invite her in and call for more coffee before sitting down with her at the table.

“All right, sweetie,” she starts immediately, “we have a lot to figure out. First, we need a location. The hotel is the obvious choice, but we need to decide where in the hotel. Ike has suggested the beach.”

I laugh lightly. “Isaac hates the beach,” I observe.

“He does, but he thought you would like it,” Peggy tells me with a knowing smile. I flush and she grins. “That man is over the moon for you, sweetie. I’ve never seen someone as in love as he is.”

“I’m aware,” I admit softly. Suddenly, I miss his touch. I know he needs to work, but he’s so close. If I want him, all I have to do is take the elevator down to the lobby. It’s a hard temptation to resist.

Peggy squeezes my hand and brings me back to the moment. “The beach, dear?”

I take a deep breath and gather my thoughts. “No,” I decide. “Isaac doesn’t like it, and I think it’s too risky. What if the weather is bad?”

Peggy laughs. “That’s what I said. I never recommend beach events, at least without an alternative. The best place, in my opinion, is the ballroom. You could set up the area with a large dance floor where you could have the ceremony, and then move into the reception immediately.”

“That sounds perfect.”

“All right. Pick two accent colors for me, sweetie.”

“Aqua and silver. Like the ocean.”

Peggy pats my arm. “A woman who knows what she wants and makes decisions fast. I like you.”

I laugh. “What’s next?”

“Everything else can wait, dear. We need the guest list. Your side and Ike’s side.”

I nod slowly, thinking.

I haven’t spoken to my family since I came to Miami. They told me that it was a mistake to leave. Obviously, they were wrong, but the thought of calling them and explaining that I’m getting married to a man I’ve only known for two days is not appealing at all.

They’ll judge me. They’ll tell me I’m making another mistake.

They’ll just ruin any happiness I’ve found. That’s what they do.

“My family’s not invited,” I resolve quietly. “And I, um, don’t have any friends.”

Suddenly, I’m overwhelmed. I know I’m not alone anymore. Now I have Ike, and he’s worth an entire family on his own. But I realize that I have no idea who he wants to invite. I don’t know enough about him yet.

Unexpectedly, I find myself tearing up. I don’t want to break down in front of Peggy, and I know I need a minute.

“Can you excuse me for a moment, Peggy?” I request breathlessly. I know she’s noticed my reaction; she’s not stupid, but she’s also kind enough not to say anything.

“Of course, sweetie. Take your time.”

“Thank you.”

I stand up, managing to keep my composure so I can walk to the bedroom.

Then I close the door, fall onto the bed, and start to cry.

**Ike**

I’m in the middle of discussing the hotel’s finances when Flo’s line rings. “What is it?” I ask as I pick up, frowning at the figures my people have set in front of me.

“Peggy. Urgent,” she announces. Flo doesn’t wait for my response; she just puts Peggy through.

“What is it, Peggy?”

“Ike, you need to get up here now. It’s Robin. We were talking about the guest list and she got upset. I can hear her crying in your bedroom.”

“I’m coming.” I hang up, alarmed. What could have upset Robin? She was so happy this morning.

“We’ll continue this later,” I instruct. My team looks surprised, but I don’t have time to explain.

I’m out the door before anyone else. I run down into the lobby, grabbing the first available elevator, rubbing my hand over my face in worry as I wait to reach my floor.

As soon as the doors open, I’m running down the hallway and into the suite. Peggy’s waiting for me at the door. “Bedroom still. Call me when you want me to come back.”

“Thank you, Peggy.” I touch her shoulder briefly before jogging to the bedroom and opening the door. “Robin? Honey?”

She’s crumpled on the bed sobbing. I’m not sure if she doesn’t hear me or if she can’t respond, but she just keeps crying. I crawl onto the bed beside her, pressing my chest against her back and wrapping my arms around her. I rest my cheek on hers, rocking her back and forth and whispering soothingly into her ear. “Sweetheart, I’m here. Shh, shh, Robin, I’m here. What’s wrong, honey? Talk to me, sweetheart. Tell me what’s wrong and I’ll fix it, Robin. I’ll fix it. I promise.”

Finally, she turns in my arms and buries her face in my chest. “I’m sorry, Isaac,” she apologizes. “You’re supposed to be working.”

I kiss her cheek and run my hands through her hair, murmuring, “Honey, when someone tells me that the woman I love is crying and needs me, work doesn’t matter. Tell me what’s wrong, Robin. Let me help.”

She sniffles and looks up at me. “I don’t know anybody, Isaac,” she admits meekly. “To invite to the wedding. And I don’t know who you want to invite. I don’t know you well enough yet. And I know I’m not alone anymore because I have you, but it was just too much in the moment.”

I can tell that there’s more, so I nuzzle her cheek gently. “And? I know there’s more, Robin. It’s okay. You can tell me anything. You were the one who said no secrets, remember?”

She nods and wipes at her tears in frustration. “Oh, Isaac. What if your family doesn’t like me? What if your friends don’t like me? What if no one likes me?”

I smile lovingly at her and kiss her lips lightly. “Sweetheart, they will love you. It might take some time, but they will. It’s impossible to not love you.”

“I think you’re biased,” she observes, beaming at me.

“Maybe,” I tease. “But I’m right.”

“I should let you go back to work, Isaac,” she says, sitting up. I follow, keeping her in my arms.

“Not yet,” I disagree. “First, we’re going to sit down and I’ll help you with the guest list. All right?”

She nods and clings to me. “All right.” I kiss her temple and scoop her up into my arms, carrying her back out to the dining table. Then I grab my address book before sitting down next to her.

We go through the book and I point out people to invite, giving her notes about who they are and why I’m inviting them. I keep my arm around her the whole time, running my fingers gently over her skin.

As we get to the end of my list, I think about what she said about not having anyone to invite. I turn to her, kissing her cheek. “I should have asked you more about your family, honey. I was so eager to have you that I didn’t even think about what you told you me before. I’m sorry.” I lick my lips. I keep thinking of stories to tell her, but almost all of them involve Molly. I don’t want to keep bringing her up, but she was part of my life for over two decades.

I remember Robin telling me that I don’t have to stop talking about Molly just because we’re together, so I take a deep breath and continue. “I had to ask Molly’s father for her hand in marriage.” I laugh as I remember.

Robin laughs along with me. “Really? How did that go?”

I deepen my voice and do my best impression of Molly’s father. “Dudley, get my gun.” Robin starts giggling uncontrollably and I grin, so happy to see her smiling. I nuzzle her cheek again. “You’re not upset that I wasn’t traditional with you? That I didn’t ask your father if I could marry you?” It hadn’t occurred to me until now, considering what she’d told me that first night.

“That’s hardly fashionable anymore, Isaac,” she murmurs, twisting her hands together anxiously. I put one of my hands over both of hers and rub them soothingly, waiting for her to say more. She sniffs and shakes her head. “Even if it was, I… I hope you never meet my father, Isaac. It’s not worth it. I can’t even look at him anymore without feeling horribly weighed down by the secrets he wants me to keep.”

“You’re the first person I’ve ever even told, Isaac,” she admits. “My mother doesn’t even know that I know. And she’s even worse than him. She just judges everything I do. All of my decisions are mistakes to her. I don’t know if they actively try to do it, but all they do is ruin anything I’m happy about, Isaac.”

I lift her onto my lap and hold her close, resting her head against my shoulder. She’s sniffling again, and I smooth my hand through her hair gently. “That’s why I’ve always wanted my own family, Isaac. What you said last night about family, your blood and the family you choose, that’s what I want, Isaac. I want you to be my family, and your children. I want to have children with you and make that family even bigger. I’ve always wanted that, Isaac. I just need a place to start.”

I tip her chin up and kiss her softly. “It starts with me, Robin,” I vow. “I know we’re not married just yet, but you’re my family already. I love you.”

“I love you too,” she responds.

We’re interrupted by a knock on the door. I shift her off of my lap and get up to answer it. It’s part of Robin’s fabric delivery, so I tip the man and bring it over to the table. “That was fast,” I remark, impressed. She stands eagerly, opening the box to look at the fabric.

I see beautiful white silk and organdy in the box. Robin runs her fingers reverently over it, clearly pleased. “It’s perfect,” she breathes. I rest my hand on the small of her back.

“What’s it for?” I ask. “It’s beautiful.”

She blushes and smiles up at me shyly. “It’s for my wedding dress,” she says quietly.

I look at her in surprise. “You’re making your own wedding dress, sweetheart?”

“Of course. I make all my own clothes.” I suppose I should have guessed, but for some reason I just didn’t think about her wedding dress. I’m glad she did.

Suddenly, she gasps and puts the lid back on the box. “Is something wrong, honey?” I wonder.

She puts her hands on my chest and leans up to kiss my nose. “You aren’t supposed to see my dress before the wedding,” she teases. “No more peeking.”

I grin, laughing, cupping her face in my hands and kissing her. “It’s not even a dress yet,” I tease back. She scrunches up her face adorably and I can’t help kissing her again.

She sits back down, smiling once more. “I’m going to rewrite this list for Peggy,” she announces. “You should get back to work.”

I chuckle, walking over to her, leaning my hand on the table and bending down to kiss her. “Yes, ma’am.” She grabs my tie like she’s going to straighten it, but instead she tugs on it to deepen our kiss. I squeeze the back of her neck, moaning just a tiny bit.

I pull back reluctantly, rubbing a few strands of her hair between my fingers. “All right, all right,” I relent. “I’m going to go change my shirt.”

She grimaces. “I’m sorry I cried all over it,” she apologizes sheepishly.

I kiss her lips briefly and shake my head at her. “Don’t worry about it at all, honey. I’m glad I could comfort you.” She smiles happily and I wink at her as I walk away.

In the bedroom, I pull off my tie and quickly change my shirt. I sling the tie over my neck, flipping my collar up as I walk back into the dining room. As I start to tie it back into place, Robin stands, coming over to tie it for me. While she does, she looks up at me and bites her lip.

“Isaac?”

“Yes, sweetheart?”

“We’re getting married on a Saturday,” she points out.

“Is there something wrong with Saturday?” I wonder.

“Ike, most of your friends are Jewish. Isn’t that the Sabbath? Is that all right?”

“You think of everything, you know that?” She blushes and I chuckle. “Honey, it’s fine.” I kiss her forehead, pleased with how thoughtful she is. She remembered Lauren’s name, and now she’s worried about my friends. “Robin, to be honest, most of my friends work on Saturday anyway because they can’t afford to give up the time. They won’t have any problem coming to the wedding. Besides,” I joke, “if we had it in a temple, my own father wouldn’t even come.” I kiss her cheek one more time as she finishes with my tie.

Suddenly, a voice booms across the hallway. “What am I not coming to?”

I was so wrapped up in Robin that I didn’t even hear the door open.

Her eyes get wide as I look up and realize that my father and daughter are unexpectedly standing in the hallway.


End file.
